


A is A: Lordship

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [12]
Category: Fairy Tail, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: Traveling to the worlds they have already visited, SG-1 and MV-1 become involved in a planetary contest to make a new high king on the planet Cimmeria.





	1. Chapter 1

**A is A: Lordship**

 

SG-1 and Fairy Tail came through the gate onto Cimmeria, O’Neill looking around with satisfaction that everything was still where it should be. Still great forests, still grasslands, and in the distance the songs of birds. “Alright, last stop on the line.”

 

“Wow, it’s so clear,” Lucy said. “The air’s so fresh and clean too.”

 

“Yeah, this place has its charm,” O’Neill said, patting Thor’s hammer as he walked off the dais. The device quickly scanned Fairy Tail, and as soon as the wizards were cleared of being unrecognized goa’uld the giant hammer was inert once more. “Okay, we find Gairwyn, meet these Asgard teachers, make sure things are good here before moving on.”

 

A horse whinnied, and the teams saw a trio of riders galloping towards them. Swords swung at their sides, all male with incredible beards worthy of renown. “Anyone else thinking we should’ve brought that Reinhardt guy?”

 

“Hail, SG-1,” the lead rider said, smiling at the group. “It has been some time since our last meeting.”

 

O’Neill blinked a few times. “Olaf?!”

 

The warrior smiled, expertly dismounting his horse and quickly walking over to embrace O’Neill. “It has been too long, friend. We’re glad to have you back with us, much has changed since you last came to our world.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” O’Neill grunted, thankful that Olaf released him from the great bear hug. “You remember everyone, and here’s some new additions. Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu, And of course, we can’t forget Happy.”

 

The cat waved at the tall warrior. “Hi sir!”

 

Olaf bowed respectfully to all. “Greetings. All of you are welcome on Cimmeria, any friends of warriors such as SG-1 are always welcome to our halls.” Remounting his horse, Olaf turned away from the gate. “Come friends, our teachers will want to meet you as well. Today is one of celebration for your return.”

 

O’Neill grinned. “Celebration eh? Celebrations are good. Lead on buddy.”

 

As the group walked on, Daniel decided to strike up a conversation. “So, Olaf, how have things been since we left?”

 

“They have been well friend,” Olaf said proudly. “Thanks to your aid Thor and the other Asgard were able to quickly drive the remaining Ettins from our world. Their teachers have shown us much. We now harness the power of the water to give us heat for our homes and light for our villages. Wise men from across the land now come to us to learn at their feet.”

 

Carter nodded. “Gairwyn must have her hands full handling everything.”

 

“She has had much to face,” Olaf admitted. “She still leads well, and all the kings recognize her as the link to the Asgard. There is talk of her becoming the fylkir soon should our teachers see us as worthy of further knowledge.”

 

“That’s incredible,” Daniel said. “Women were vital to Viking society back on Earth but we’ve only had a few scattered records of them being anywhere near so important as a prince or king.”

 

“The other lords recognized her wisdom and bravery in calling you to our home to drive the Ettins away,” Olaf said. “Our village has become the focal point for the other fylki. Our harvests are bountiful and our craftsmen more skilled than before. I was charged with watching the gate and village, and raising the alarm should others with cruel intentions arrive.”

 

“And you’ve taken to it beautifully,” O’Neill said, patting the horse. The animal raised its head in response and swatted O’Neill with its tail. “Okay, okay, I get it.”

 

Lucy laughed, walking up to the horse and patting its mane. “Aw, did the mean old man bother you? Well I think you’re beautiful.” The horse nodded, nudging Lucy playfully. “You’re just so cute!”

 

“Be wary maiden,” Olaf said happily. “He’ll eat his weight in apples and hay if you let him. Who are you then? You seem much younger than those of SG-1.” Carter looked taken aback by the statement.

 

“We’re wizards of Fairy Tail,” Erza said. “We met SG-1 some time ago, they assisted us in fighting off the black dragon Acnologia, and the dark wizard Zeref. We owed them for their aid, and we have pledged to help them fight the Goa’uld.”

 

Olaf nodded. “Were we so able. Sadly our weapons and knowledge is still sadly restricted compared to SG-1.” Olaf’s smiled faded a little. “Truly, I wish we could leave to aid you O’Neill.”

 

O’Neill shook his head. “Hey, it’s fine Olaf. I mean you’re still good here, protecting the village and making sure everything’s safe. I mean you’re doing pretty well for yourself right?”

 

Olaf’s smile brightened up a little more. “You are not wrong O’Neill. You will be pleased with our progress Capt. Carter, our teachers have taught us much.”

 

“Well, it’s major now.”

 

“An advancement,” Olaf laughed. “More cause for celebration.”

 

Daniel nodded. “The Vikings weren’t known for going half-way with parties. Feasts lasted for days in terms of major events, is there a feast day or celebration soon Olaf?”

 

“Truth, Daniel,” Olaf said. “In two days will begin the festival of the Summer. A meeting of the lords from the region to meet and talk of the future.”

 

Daniel nodded. “And everyone is anticipating that Gairwyn will be chosen as high king?”

 

“And about time,” Olaf barked. “She has been more than generous to the other lords. You must meet them, your support of Gairwyn’s ascent to the position will secure her reign.”

 

Natsu groaned. “Ugh, more politics? I thought we were here to fight people.”

 

“Actually the Vikings were a well-established martial culture,” Daniel said. “Wrestling, weight lifting, even tug of war were seen as masculine and powerful means to display strength and athletic ability.” Daniel stopped, and his face went to an expression of, “ _I have just made a grave mistake._ ”

 

An hour of walking later, SG-1 and MV-1 came to the edge of a village, a towering hall rising from the center. Children ran about as livestock were guided through the streets. Merchants jovially argued with each other and customers over prices and barters, as laborers hustled to and from with shovels and picks. Daniel would have called it an authentic recreation of an ancient Viking village were it not for the streetlamps above the streets and houses.

 

“Hail Olaf.” One of the guards came up to the group, hand on his sword. “You bring visitors?”

 

“Tell Gairwyn SG-1 has returned for the feast,” Olaf boasted. “Let all Cimmeria know that our friends have returned.”

 

The people in the streets chattered excitedly, and soon the town was filled with people clamoring to see the heroic SG-1. Guards had to form around the teams, as Olaf led them triumphantly through the town.

 

“Now, see, this kind of welcome I could get used to.” O’Neill waved happily to the crowds, daring to blow a few kisses just to further the fun. “So Daniel, what should we expect?”

 

“Well the Vikings typically didn’t have one unified king, not until long after the Goa’uld and Asgard left our world.” Daniel looked around and saw the buildings bearing lights inside as well. “I’m only guessing, but their teachers might want them to have a single planetary government before continuing on with their lessons.”

 

Gray noticed many of the younger women looking at him with curious eyes. “Man, why are all these women so obsessed with us?”

 

Lucy groaned. “Maybe it’s because your shirt’s missing again.”

 

As Gray ran to get his shirt, Carter looked around. “None of these lights have wires, they must all function off waves of electricity, like what Tesla envisioned with his experiments in Wardenclyffe and Colorado Springs.”

 

“Oh, please don’t tell me Tesla was some kind of alien,” O’Neill groaned. “I have enough of a time keeping all the gods straight in my head.”

 

Daniel looked over. “Jack, I’m the one always doing that.”

 

“Exactly, and look at how exhausted you always are.”

 

Olaf halted his horse and dismounted, pointing ahead. “We have come, friends. Let us join inside, Gairwyn waits.”

 

Two guards at the great oak doors of the hall bowed to Olaf, and pulled the great inlaid doors aside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

The hall was massive, servants and guards laying out tables in preparation for the coming feast. A great fire crackled in the center of it all, and massive casks of mead and wine were carried through.

 

“Woah, now this looks like a place worth partying in,” Natsu said, grinning at the sight of so many breakable objects. “Hey colonel, think we can invite the rest of the guild here?”

 

O’Neill sighed. “Natsu, we’re trying to keep _good_ relations with the people here.”

 

Olaf led the way into the hall, smiling proudly as he strode through the hurrying staff. “Hail Gairwyn! See who has returned to our land!”

 

Gairwyn looked over from her throne at the head of the hall. She had changed since their last meeting; the practical outfit for the fields and forests had given way to the finery of a Viking noblewoman. Her hair had been tamed at what everyone only presumed was no small expense, and for SG-1 the greatest change was the lack of sword at her side.

 

The leader of the village broke into a wide smile and hurried over. “Carter, Daniel!” Throwing her arms around the two, Gairwyn hugged them both tightly. “It is good to see you again. We have all missed your presence on Cimmeria.”

 

Carter laughed as she returned the hug. “It’s good to see you too Gairwyn. Look at you though, leading a village and all.”

 

Gairwyn pulled back. “In truth I had done so already, when my husband went a viking. The only difference is that now I have a larger village to care for.”

 

“Well it’s looking good,” O’Neill said, looking up at the light fixtures. “You install a hot tub out back and you’ll really up your equity.”

 

Gairwyn smiled despite not understanding what in Hel’s name O’Neill spoke of. “And who are these? Young warriors from your world?”

 

“They are new allies,” Teal’c said. “Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel. And Happy. They have pledged their allegiance against the Goa’uld in protection of our world for our aid in defeating great enemies of theirs.”

 

“Welcome friends,” Gairwyn said, opening her arms and giving a courtly bow. “Those who are friends of our saviors are most welcome in our halls as well.”

 

“Sweet, got any food?”

 

Erza slammed her fist into the back of Natsu’s head but remained stoic. “We are honored by your hospitality Lady Gairwyn, and accept your welcome.”

 

“Looks like the party’s getting set,” O’Neill said. “Olaf mentioned a big meeting? Will it be the rare one where something gets done?”

 

“Yes, after what has transpired the great lords of Cimmeria have decided to gather and discuss the future.” Turning, Gairwyn led the way back to her throne. “As word spread of our teachers and our advancements, wise teachers and scholars came from the great cities, from the banks of the seas and the mountain keeps to learn of what we had. We turned no one away, and soon our population grew with our renown.”

 

As Olaf helped carry out a great tray of fresh meats and vegetables, O’Neill paused. “I’m guessing the great lords didn’t quite like that though?”

 

Gairwyn’s face darkened. “You are right. Several of the lords believe we are trying to overwhelm them, that we steal their greatest craftsmen and artisans for our own ends. Even knowing this is the wisdom of our teachers, some have declared us a danger to the old ways.”

 

“Old ways eh?” Gray sneered. “Sound like a bunch of hidebound jerks who don’t like the fact that someone new is taking charge of things.”

 

Olaf slapped Gray on the back. “The boy is right. The opposing lords do not care that our teachers are here, they take offense at the reality that their lordship over their lands is threatened.”

 

Carter leaned over to O’Neill. “What do you think sir? I mean this could be a way to secure Cimmeria against further Goa’uld attacks and set a safe staging point for an offworld site.”

 

“We’ll call home and check with Gen. Hammond,” O’Neill answered. “Head back to the gate with Teal’c and Erza, if these other lords are looking for trouble we need to be ready for some cliché behavior.” Turning back to Gairwyn, O’Neill smiled. “Gairwyn, you mind if we stay for the night? We want to make sure things are good, meet these teachers to you have here with you. Carter and Teal’c need to take a trip back home, they’re gonna talk with our people and check on a few things.”

 

Gairwyn nodded. “Olaf, send an escort with them.” Olaf bowed and went to gather some guards. “There is food for all though, and more than enough for drink. I will have our teachers alerted, you may dine here until then.”

 

Natsu and Happy looked hungrily on the food being brought to them by Gairwyn’s servants. “Alright, now this is what I travel for.” Waiting until the food was set down, Natsu and Happy attacked the table with a ferocity not seen outside a shark feeding frenzy.

 

Gairwyn looked on as the two devoured their food, eyes wide as her servants whispered to each other. “These two are not from Midgard?”

 

Daniel shook his head. “Nope.”

 

* * *

 

After a half hour of talk and Natsu taking nearly all of lunch for himself, the hall doors opened to reveal two figures, short in stature with large heads.

 

“Friends, welcome,” Gairwyn said, rising and bowing to the two. “I present Col. O’Neill and Daniel Jackson, those who aided us in our battle with the Ettins. Col. O’Neill, I present Þjálfi and Röskva, Thor’s teachers for our world.”

 

“Greetings Col. O’Neill,” Röskva said, the two Asgardians walking up to SG-1. Lucy and Gray stared at the pair, Natsu was too focused on eating to really pay much attention. “I am Röskva, sent by Thor to teach the people of Cimmeria technology and new scientific advancements.”

 

O’Neill waved. “Nice to meetcha.”

 

“Supreme Commander Thor has spoken highly of you in his dispatches from Othala.” Röskva held out a hand. “It is an honor to finally meet the stories O’Neill.”

 

O’Neill grinned, shaking Röskva’s hand. “Well you know how it is, someone has to handle the bugs.”

 

“I am Þjálfi,” the second Asgard said, standing just a few centimeters taller than Röskva. “Col. O’Neill, Dr. Jackson.”

 

“I’m a little confused,” Daniel said. “Why are you here? Gairwyn said Thor was sending _a_ teacher, not _teachers._ ”

 

“Supreme Commander Thor stated that with the threat of the Replicators having spread to your galaxy, Cimmeria required a protector.” Röskva walked to the fireside. “Rest assured, we have only taught the Cimmerians of basic electrical engineering and rudimentary agricultural practices. They are swift learners.”

 

Gairwyn knelt down next to Röskva and smiled at the diminutive alien. “Only because your teachings have brought us so far, and your patience exceeds your knowledge.” Looking over to SG-1, Gairwyn saw Lucy and Gray staring in shock still. “Your friends, do they not know of the Asgard?”

 

Daniel looked around and sighed. “Oh, right. Uh, Lucy and Gray are from another dimension. They chose to come with us, to help us against the Goa’uld.”

 

Þjálfi stalked forward. “Another dimension? What about entropic cascade failure?” The slightly-taller Asgard went up to Lucy, Gray, and Erza with narrowed eyes. “Where are your doubles?”

 

“Hey, easy now,” O’Neill said, quickly getting between Þjálfi and MV-1. “We checked, Carter didn’t see anything happening with the kids. She says it’s probably something to do with how close the universes are, I didn’t pretend to understand the finer points.”

 

Þjálfi seemed to be satisfied with the answer, and walked back to the fireside. “And your reasons for being here now?”

 

“Well that’s it, you see we’ve traveled to several alternate realities and they’ve all agreed that the Goa’uld are a major threat. They agreed to help us, and so we struck back against Apophis at one of his staging points.”

 

Þjálfi nodded. “That would explain the message I received from Supreme Commander Thor recently. It appears your attack has angered Apophis, several worlds that we have left listening outposts on have gone silent.”

 

O’Neill paused. “Have we mentioned we’ve found actual magic?”

 

Þjálfi scoffed. “How have you begun to utilize the stargate and still believe that there is such a thing as magic?”

 

O’Neill turned to the wizards. “Any takers?”

 

Gray smiled. “I’ve got this one O’Neill. Ice make fire!” In front of the hall, Gray produced an impressive ice sculpture that mimicked a roaring bonfire like the one a few feet away. “See? Magic?”

 

Þjálfi remained unimpressed. “A show of technology, nothing more.”

 

Gray blinked. “Technology? What technology? Where am I hiding any equipment on me that could do that?” Gray ripped off his shirt, and for once no one argued.

 

Röskva leaned over. “Curious. He does indeed not possess any technology capable of creating such a formation.” The Asgardian teacher walked over to O’Neill. “Tell me, are you familiar with the process of ascension?”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Yeah, you walk up the stairs or take an elevator.”

 

Daniel quickly jumped in. “I think the more earthly term for us would be apotheosis, becoming the pinnacle of something developmentally.”

 

Röskva nodded. “It is possible you have come from a universe that is farther developmentally in approaching ascension. You may be on the path of becoming like the Ancients.”

 

O’Neill blinked and pointed at Natsu. “Uh, maybe I’m a little mistaken here, but does that look like someone on the path to greatness?” Everyone looked over in time to see Natsu laying on the floor, burping as he patted a full stomach.

 

“Ascension is not based on emotional development or how advanced a species’ technology is,” Röskva said, walking over to Natsu. “Our own development may have been guided to enhance our ability to ascend, but in a separate universe the path to ascension is not as certain.” Kneeling down and putting a small hand on Natsu, Röskva looked over to O’Neill. “The question is, how have they not ascended yet?”

 

O’Neill looked to Daniel. The anthropologist seemed shocked by the glance. “What, you think I have any idea how this works?”

 

Lucy took the shot. “Well, do you?”

 

Daniel sighed and started to visibly wrack his brain. “In all the world’s myths you don’t get power for nothing, there’s always a sacrifice. Odin gave up his right eye and gained all knowledge. Jesus died on the cross and gained eternal life. Buddha achieved enlightenment through abandoning earthly focuses.”

 

Gairwyn looked over to Lucy. “So they are not gods but they are approaching godhood?”

 

O’Neill groaned. “One problem at a time people, right now we need to focus on the festival and whoever’s gonna be the fill-ker.”

 

“I agree,” Gairwyn said, not hiding that she was thankful to steer clear of a metaphysical mind-bender. “There are many lords, but the eight greatest will arrive for the festival. Cuyler of the Bow, Folke Freyson, Tue the Favored, Geir the Horse Lord, Holger Ivarson, Ake the Wise, Lamonte the Mountainous, and Stian the Wanderer. They each have many vassals, and each can rightly claim to be worthy of becoming the first fylkir of Cimmeria.”

 

O’Neill pulled a bench from one of the tables and set it down in front of Gairwyn’s throne. “Sounds like a bit of an eclectic gathering. Got any info on them?”

 

“Cuyler is renowned across the world for his people’s skills with a bow,” Gairwyn started with a wry smile. “Hence the name. His lands are filled with game, but his people are peaceful unless provoked. He does favor the old ways, but I believe he can be won over if we show that his people can be given a better life.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Folke Freyson?”

 

“He keeps the plains and the farmlands.” Gairwyn motioned to the now-empty table. “The food you ate was an offering from him, to show his friendship and willingness to meet. He has been one of the most open to the new ways, and has been outspoken in the joy they will bring to our people.”

 

Daniel was pacing now, nodding along as Gairwyn spoke. “Tue the Favored, that one sounds a little ostentatious.”

 

Gairwyn nodded. “Tue is the lord of the east, of the fjords and the most prosperous trade ports. His warriors are the best equipped, and Tue himself has not been afraid to do battle with any who challenge him. He has called for the new ways, but of course they should be under his wise leadership.”

 

“Sounds like a real jerk if you ask me,” Lucy whispered. “Let me guess, he doesn’t think a woman should have the job?”

 

Gairwyn smiled sadly. “You are correct lass. Tue has made it plain that I should not take the position of fylkir simply because I have borne children, that instead I should become the wife of the man who takes the throne.”

 

Lucy laughed. “Yeah right, if you fought those Goa’uld monsters and lived to tell about it then they should be lining up to marry you.” O’Neill noticed Gairwyn sit up a little straighter at the compliment. “So what about these other jerks?”

 

“Holger Ivarson lives on the northern isles,” Gairwyn said. “His people are poor but proud, expert seafarers as well. They hold the greatest number of longboats, and see the new ways as a danger to their lives. Should they lose control of the trading routes Holger knows that his people will face hunger.”

 

Daniel shook his head. “But you don’t want to do that.”

 

“His people would be of great value for our future,” Gairwyn said. “Like the greater regions of Cimmeria there is much to find across the seas, perhaps even long-distant cousins like you yourselves once were. We would need the help of his people to brave the distant waters, and he clearly has no interest in ruling over the other lords.”

 

“So we have to show him this one will be a benefit,” Daniel said. “Next one?”

 

Gairwyn smiled. “Ake, the Wise. He has ruled for many tens of years, and while he is not forceful he is respected for his age and his rule. Like Holger he too has no interest in ruling the whole of Cimmeria, though he does want a worthy successor to rule his lands when he makes his final journey to Helgafjell.”

 

Daniel spoke up. “The resting place of the worthy dead who don’t fall in battle.”

 

Natsu groaned from the floor. “Ugh, they all sound so boring. Aren’t any of them fighters?”

 

Gairwyn nodded. “That would be Lamonte. He and his people mine the mountains, and protect their gold and silver jealously. They would be one of the richest and most powerful clans, but their gold is often traded away so fast due to where they choose to live.” The lady of the village was suddenly downcast. “It has been no secret that Lamonte has cast his eyes to the village, he believes that the teachings of the Asgard will finally let his people sweep over the fertile lands and grant them the lives of peace they seek.”

 

“That leaves Stian,” Gray said. “The Wanderer though? I thought a lord was supposed to watch over their lands.”

 

“Stian’s clan believes that the best way to rule is to be among the people,” Gairwyn noted. “I have told him of the means by which the Asgard and yourselves communicate with your radios, and he is anxious to see the technology spread among his lands. He has lost many wives to birth due to his life, and only has two children to carry his name.”

 

“Wait, you forgot one,” O’Neill said. “The horse guy?”

 

Gairwyn smiled, hearing the sound of thundering hooves approaching the village. “I waited since I knew my brother by marriage would be arriving today.” Rising from her throne, Gairwyn led the way to the door, the two Asgard walking behind her and the team walking behind them.

 

The guards at the doors opened the hall to reveal the town cheering as a column of horsemen sped through the streets to the main plaza. Villagers waved and cheered, spears carrying banners waving proudly above the carts and chimneys. The riders circled around the plaza, hefting their spears and rearing their mounts. The leader of the band smiled with a clear sense of superiority not borne of position, but accomplishment. Dismounting, he removed his winged helm to reveal a surprisingly well-kept mane of red hair. “Gairwyn my sister! Hail!”

 

“Hail Geir, and welcome.” The two embraced, laughing at the reunion. “It is well to see you again, brother.”

 

“It will be well to see your taking of the throne, sister.” Geir laughed, then stopped as he realized the Asgard were present. The proud lord quickly took a knee, swiftly followed by his riders. “My lords, forgive me my actions. Had I known you were present I would have restrained myself and my men.”

 

Röskva walked over and bid the riders stand. “Your actions have caused no ill will. We are pleased to see you here Lord Geir. We are happy to see you and your men present for the feast. I am Röskva, and this is Þjálfi. We are the emissaries of Thor and teachers of Cimmeria.”

 

“I am honored to be in the presence of the companions of Thor,” Geri said. “I hope that we can prove ourselves worthy at festival’s end.”

 

“There are other gests as well Geri,” Gairwyn said, moving aside to show SG-1. “I present Col. O’Neill and Daniel Jackson. Those who aided us against the Ettins when they attacked.”

 

Geri stood and strode to O’Neill and Daniel, wrapping both in a welcoming embrace. “So these are the warriors of Midgard! I thank you both, without you my sister would surely be in the grasp of Hel. You are oddly dressed for warriors though, where is your armor?”

 

O’Neill barely managed to choke out an answer. “Forgot to pick it up from the dry cleaners.”

 

Lucy watched the meeting awkwardly, standing at the door of the hall with a confused smile. “Wow, they really are a touchy-feely type of people aren’t they.”

 

Geir looked over at the wizards. “And who are these? They seem young, new warriors being led by you Col. O’Neill?”

 

O’Neill took a long breath after being released. “More like we’re partners against our problems. That’s Lucy, he’s Gray, and the black hole with pink hair is Natsu. Oh, and can’t forget about Happy.”

 

The cat’s voice weakly carried out from the hall. “Hi, sir.”

 

Geir laughed. “We are honored by your presence. Come, let us go inside. The ride has been long, and soon the other lords will arrive. We must talk before then. I bring news from the other lands.”

 

Gairwyn nodded. “I’ll have your horses and riders fed brother, come inside and be filled.”

 

* * *

 

Gen. Hammond nodded as Carter finished telling him the situation. “Well from the sounds of it Cimmeria is in perfectly good hands, I can’t authorize the mission to proceed beyond simple reconnaissance if the people are advancing technologically.”

 

“I must disagree Gen. Hammond,” Teal’c said. “On worlds like Cimmeria, such vying for political strength involves the assassination of competing parties for the title of king. If Gairwyn is one such candidate, she will need assistance.”

 

Hammond thought for a moment. “Maj. Carter, what are your thoughts on the current status of the Cimmerians?”

 

“So far sir I’d say that the Asgard are taking their time. If I had to guess they don’t want their technologies being used as long as the Cimmerians have different political bodies set against each other. Until they unite on a planetary scale they’ll never advance to even a roughly industrial level.”

 

“Meaning that until they do the Goa’uld will be able to conquer the planet.” Gen. Hammond nodded. “Very well, I’ll authorize SG-1 and MV-1 to stay on the planet to observe the proceedings. However, I cannot allow either team to interfere unless you're asked to. Keep me abreast of any vital updates and ensure that the Asgard do not think we’re trying to insert ourselves into a planet they have watch over. Dismissed.”

 

Carter snapped to attention and walked out, Erza standing just outside. “I don’t understand, if you helped save the planet why aren’t you trying to be more involved in their becoming greater?”

 

“Can’t believe I’m gonna pull a Col. O’Neill on this one,” Carter said. “Here we have an old TV show, in it there’s a concept known as the prime directive that says the characters of the show can’t interfere with the technological or social development of a planet.”

 

Erza nodded. “I think I understand. Because if you did, you may create a situation that irrevocably affects the population in a negative way.”

 

Carter nodded. “Exactly. We explore, we contact, but we don’t just go handing out our technology or weapons like they’re free for anyone.” Carter blinked. “Wow, so this is what it’s like to be a Tollan.”

 

“You make one key omission Maj. Carter,” Teal’c said. “Unlike the Tollan, SG-1 actively asserts itself as a positive force through the stargate. The Tollan would prefer to be hidden and refrain from action.”

 

Carter nodded. “Not wrong big guy, but still.”

 

Erza adjusted her LBV as the three strode to the gate. “If that’s the case, then what about our presence? You said the people of Cimmeria used to think that technologies are magic, but what happens if they see our abilities? Wouldn’t that threaten to set their development back?”

 

“No, I’m sure the Asgard have a better idea on how you’re all capable of performing your abilities than I am.” Walking back into the gate room, Carter watched as the spinning constellations readied the trio for Cimmeria again. “Like Gen. Hammond said, as long as we don’t interfere unless asked we’ll be fine.”

 

Traveling through the gate once more, Carter waved to Olaf and his men near the gate. “Hard to believe you can travel to Midgard and back so quickly friends.”

 

“Agreed,” Erza said as the wormhole cut out. “Not that we’re complaining. Has anything happened?”

 

Before Olaf could answer, an arrow caught him in the shoulder. Dozens suddenly rained down, catching his two guards in the chest and neck. As their horses reared at being shot, Erza jumped in front of Olaf and requipped into her Adamantine armor. Carter and Teal’c took cover behind Thor’s Hammer, Carter peeking out to try and find a target. “Teal’c, anything?”

 

“Nothing,” Teal’c shouted, seeing only trees. “This ambush was not planned, they did not expect us to return so quickly through the stargate.”

 

The arrows stopped falling, and as Erza requipped into her standard armor she knelt down to check Olaf’s wounds. The arrow was lodged in his left shoulder, the warrior trying to contain his pain as his pride told him not to cry out. “It’s serious, we need to get him back to the village immediately.”

 

Teal’c nodded, handing his staff to Carter and picking Olaf up over his shoulders. Taking care that the wound was not being pressed into his back, Teal’c started walking onward. Carter and Erza kept close behind, making sure that no more threats could surprise them on the way back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Geir stalked around the fire, all assembled listening intently. “Word has come to me that at least three of the other lords have come together in a pact to force my sister to step down from her candidacy for fylkir. I cannot tell which though, as I have ridden word in the taverns is never certain.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “I had the same problem in Bavaria.”

 

“From what you tell me it appears as if we already face strong opposition,” Gairwyn said. “Have you heard of any sabotage or dishonorable means by which they may remove me?”

 

Geir shook his head. “Not a one so far, though I must ask you take heed sister. I have heard tell that Tue is willing to purchase your position, to give you gold and weapons in exchange for your support to make him fylkir.”

 

Gairwyn shook her head. “Never. Tue will have to prove himself as all the other lords, just as I will.”

 

Þjálfi looked over in what O’Neill presumed was confusion. “He offers you material gain in exchange for your support. Surely this would be a more beneficial situation than fighting against such odds.”

 

“Tue may control the trade ports but he does not control me,” Gairwyn said firmly. “Should he become fylkir the only currency of this world will be currency. Honor and virtue as we have known will be cast aside.”

 

O’Neill raised a hand. “Might just be me, but I’ve always tried to not fight with honor if I can help it.”

 

“O’Neill is correct,” Geir said. “You must accept the reality sister, if you are to become fylkir you must be ready for treachery and politicking.”

 

A guard rushed in from the town. “My lady, Lord Olaf has been injured! Teal’c and his companions are nearing the edge of the town now!”

 

The hall emptied, everyone inside rushing out to see what had happened. Teal’c strode into view, several guards surrounding him as their leader was brought through the doors of the hall. The fact that only Olaf had returned told Gairwyn what had happened. “Keep calm, all of you,” Gairwyn shouted. “Olaf is not dead, and our fallen will be retrieved.”

 

One of the villagers called out, “But what about the festival? Our champion has fallen!”

 

“The festival will continue,” Gairwyn shouted. “A new champion will be found and they will carry us to victory. My brother and I will ensure the matter is handled, for now you all must remember that our task is to succeed, and show the lords why we are the most worthy candidates to lead Cimmeria into a new age.”

 

Inside, Teal’c set Olaf down on one of the clean tables, Carter already going to work with her IFAK. “Talk to me Olaf, how bad’s the pain?”

 

“I will live,” Olaf grunted. “Compared to the pain caused by the Ettin Heru’ur this is but an insect’s bite.”

 

Teal’c’s eyes narrowed. “Do not judge before you have met the same insects I have.”

 

Breaking the shaft of the arrow off, Carter cut into Olaf’s clothes around the wound. “Okay, good news is that the arrowhead just went deep, the barbs didn’t pierce the skin. It’s gonna bleed a lot but we’ll put some heavy pressure on it.” Carter took a pair of tweezers from her IFAK. “Natsu, I need you to heat the ends of this. I’ll need to pull out any cloth that might have entered the wound with the arrow.” Natsu took the tweezers and started blowing fire on the ends. “Olaf, can you still wiggle your fingers?”

 

Olaf grunted, but did so. “I can feel my arm, is this a good sign then?”

 

“Very good, it means it didn’t hit deep enough to sever any nerves.” Checking the wound, Carter didn’t see any cloth inside. “We’re good Natsu, you can put the tweezers down. You’ll need to keep your arm in a sling Olaf, but you’ll recover. Brace yourself though.” Olaf put his arm in his mouth, biting down as Carter pulled the arrow from his shoulder. She quickly packed the wound and wrapped it, two servants rushing over to help Olaf to his quarters once Carter finished. “Make sure he has plenty of fluids, and change the bandages daily until you’re sure there’s no infection.”

 

O’Neill walked over. “Let me guess, ambush at the gate by unknown parties?”

 

“They probably weren’t expecting us to come back so soon sir, there was only one volley and they ran.” Carter started packing her IFAK back up.

 

“Arrows huh?” O’Neill feigned a deep contemplation. “We just learned about the other lords coming to this thing, Cuyler of the Bow being one of them.”

 

Carter shook her head. “Pretty obvious sir, especially since probably every lord on this planet has bowmen.”

 

“Plus being called ‘The Bow’ implies you’re good enough to not need volley fire.” O’Neill went to Gairwyn. “I don’t suppose there was a purpose beyond taking us out?”

 

Gairwyn shook her head. “The festival isn’t about the physical strength of the lords, it tests a lord’s abilities to lead. Olaf was my chosen champion, he was to fight in the physical challenges and prove my worthiness to lead overs. In frankness, he was the only warrior in the village capable of such feats.”

 

Geir sighed. “Then we have lost. Even with my own champions I doubt they can stand against several of the others.”

 

O’Neill perked up. “Several?”

 

“The lords must be able to see the worth of their people and those under them.” Geir walked to a table with some bread and cheese and ripped off several pieces of both. “The challenges are to gauge the lord’s abilities as a leader. The only contest of lord against lord will be the final day, a game of chess.”

 

Teal’c nodded. “Such a method would ensure that the leader of Cimmeria is capable of handling any crisis with wisdom. Delegation is a skill not seen amongst many Jaffa leaders.”

 

Gairwyn looked up, something dawning behind her eyes. “And the Jaffa are strong, proud warriors indeed. Teal’c, I ask you to be my chosen champion.”

 

SG-1 and MV-1 reacted simultaneously. “Huh?”

 

“Of course,” Geir said. “Teal’c aided Gairwyn’s clan in defeating the Ettins, he showed his skill as a warrior to all. The other lords cannot argue that Teal’c has just as much right to fight on behalf of Gairwyn as any other.” The horse-lord looked to the Asgardians. “Can they?”

 

Röskva shook her head. “Gairwyn may choose any individual to be her champion. The other lords cannot oppose if Gairwyn has made the choice under no duress.”

 

“No duress from someone specific,” Gairwyn said bitterly. “Teal’c, I know this is asking much of you, but-”

 

Teal’c knelt down before Gairwyn’s throne. “I pledge my service to Cimmeria, and hope that I may succeed in uniting the planet under your rule.”

 

O’Neill turned to Carter. “This okay?”

 

Carter shrugged. “Gen. Hammond said to only become involved if we were asked to be. I’d call that pretty obvious.”

 

“Olaf will help you prepare for the challenges,” Gairwyn said. “There are still two days before the festival begins, when the other lords arrive will be the start of the feast.”

 

“Two days huh?” O’Neill looked at the table that Natsu had been at and took in a sharp breath. “You’ve got enough food right?”

 

* * *

 

Lucy looked out over the village as night fell. The soft blue lights of the streetlamps gave it a peaceful feeling, pairs of guards walking patrols as she watched parents tuck children in for the night. The closest tavern was loud with celebration for the future, the men singing about the fallen guards and “Fylkir Gairwyn” strongly enough that Lucy could make out the lyrics. None of them very flattering to the other competing lords.

 

“We’d best get to sleep Lucy,” Erza said, having already requipped into pajamas. “O’Neill said we need to be up early tomorrow to scout the perimeter of the village for anything suspicious. I imagine that after the attack on Olaf he doesn’t want to take any risks.”

 

“It’s weird isn’t it,” Lucy noted, still looking out on the village. “I mean it’s so similar to so many of the smaller villages in Fiore. How?”

 

“I honestly can’t say,” Erza said, sliding under the covers. “These are the things we may never know the answer to, let alone the questions we need to ask to find the answers.”

 

“I know, there’s still so many questions.” Lucy smiled, closing the shutters and turning to the bed. “Makes you wonder what’s left to find back home.”

 

Erza nodded. “Agreed. Whatever is out there back home, we’ll face it together with our friends. For now, let’s get some sleep. We’ll have to help prepare for the festival tomorrow.” Reaching over to the nightstand, Erza turned off the light and both wizards settled into sleep.

 

* * *

 

The preparations sped by, Teal’c learning of the challenges from Olaf in time to stand as Gairwyn’s champion for the festival. As the village turned out he stood beside Gairwyn at the front of the hall, bearing around his arm a green band signifying his allegiance as the village guard stood around them. The Asgard stood above them, Röskva watching the anticipation with calm understanding as Þjálfi kept glaring. The village was decorated past the nines and into the tens; streamers and ribbons hung from every conceivable ledge, and the tables in the plaza were laden with food and ales to the point of nearly breaking in half.

 

“So wrestling, archery, throwing boulders, swordsmanship, and boasting.” Gray scratched his head. “How is boasting a contest?”

 

“Well the ancient Vikings would consider a warrior’s past deeds when measuring his worth,” Daniel said. “A warrior who could tell the greatest tale and still make the people love him would be considered a worthy fighter in the eyes of their fellows.”

 

Erza looked around. “Where’s Col. O’Neill? I thought he’d want to be here for today.”

 

“The colonel’s taking on a task of his own while this is all happening,” Carter said. “We don’t need to worry about him, he’ll be able to handle himself while we assist of Gairwyn.”

 

A cheer went up at the edge of the town, following through the streets to the hall. The sound of horses approached, and soon several groups of riders arrived in the village plaza. Each carried a banner of their clan, and Daniel could instantly tell who was who. A stylized blue dragon for the sea-faring clan, or the wild stag for the bowmen. It made taking stock easier. At least thirty men for each clan had arrived. Only enough to overwhelm Gairwyn if her guards were utterly incompetent.

 

Röskva stepped forward. The assembled lords and warriors raised their weapons in salute, the villagers bowing in adoration of their former, but still respected, gods. “Greetings inhabitants of Cimmeria. Welcome to this, the Festival of the Fylkir. Over the course of these next several days the lords of your world will compete with each other to secure the title of Fylkir. Once this is complete and the fylkir chosen, your further education as a planet can commence. We wish only success for you all, and will watch with great anticipation. With that, may the festival commence.”

 

The assembled masses cheered, warriors waving their blades and spears. The horsemen dismounted, the mounts led away as the lords stepped through the crowd to the hall. The feasting began in earnest, distant relations from the other clans meeting with relatives as the villagers set to the welcome chore of consuming the food and drink.

 

“Hail, fellow lords,” Gairwyn said, bowing respectfully. SG-1 and MV-1 quickly did the same. “Welcome to Grenivik. I bid you inside, that we may speak plainly about the days to come.”

 

Daniel took a quick stock of the lords as they passed. Tue was easy to ID, walking past in the finest clothes and covered in gold necklaces with his long hair groomed to perfection. Ake walked with a cane, his gray hair long but his stride strong. Cuyler kept his bow on his back, and Daniel noted that nearly every piece of clothing on his was a fur or hide. Folke Freyson was more rotund than the other lords, but also a broad man who had not neglected his physical strength. Holger wore a heavy cloak, with an axe across his back. Lamonte was a massive man, not rounded like Folke but with a body built up from the mountainous life he led. Stian was the only one who didn’t stand out, which in itself made him stand out.

 

“Welcome all,” Gairwyn said, taking her throne. The two Asgard took their own more “futuristic” seats next to her. “In my hall all may speak freely, let us not let the coming competitions blind us from honest talk.”

 

“The lady is wise,” Ake said, leaning forward on his cane as he sat to continue the image of an older man. “It is no wonder the gods deigned to impart such knowledge to you.” Gairwyn smiled at the compliment.

 

“I personally am honored to be in the presence of the gods,” Tue said, bowing low in his seat with a salesman’s smile. “Truly, Cimmeria is a place of honor if they choose to be among us and our people.”

 

Lucy leaned over to Daniel and whispered, “Now if only someone could teach that guy how to dress.”

 

Tue turned to the team. “And these are the great warriors of SG-1. Gairwyn has seen that your tales were to be spread to all the clans. It is an honor to meet such noble figures.”

 

Carter waved. “Hi.”

 

Lamonte sneered at the play. “Yes, flatter the warriors who defeated that which none of us could dare to dream of fighting. I’m sure your debasement will show our teachers just how far we have come.” The lord of the mines looked over to Teal’c, eyes narrowing. “And this one, the former servant of the Ettins who now fights for the people of Midgard. Do the bonds of loyalty fade so easily among your kind?”

 

“My loyalties will never change,” Teal’c said firmly, remaining placid at Lamonte’s taunt. “Lady Gairwyn requested that I be her champion after Olaf was wounded.”

 

The lords started to chatter with each other. “Wounded?” Ake’s grin vanished. “Who has wounded him?”

 

“Bandits no doubt,” Tue said dismissively. “Ever since the new ways have arrived banditry has only increased on the roads and near the inns. Lord Olaf had become quite an effective deterrent to the local bandits. It wouldn’t shock me if one saw this as a chance for revenge.”

 

SG-1 looked to each other and said nothing. Tue was either insanely stupid despite his power, or was playing to their suspicions that he might or might know they had. Either way, SG-1 didn’t want to tip their hands just yet. The other lords had to speak still.

 

Folke stroked an impressively long red beard hanging over an equally impressive gut. “The bandits will not attack the towns and villages, not during the festivals. Once we chose our fylkir we can devote our energies under our new king to providing security to our people and lands.”

 

Gray leaned in to Daniel and Lucy’s observations. “So long as he gets his food, I don’t think he cares who becomes fylkir.”

 

Daniel nodded, keeping focused on Stian. The wandering chieftain said nothing yet, observing as SG-1 was. Come to think of it, the Asgard hadn’t said anything either. Clearing his throat, Daniel stepped forward. “Just to make it clear, the rest of our team has not been asked by Gairwyn to do anything. We came her to warn you, to tell you that the Ettins may return one day, in greater numbers. We wanted to make sure you’d be protected, to be ready if they ever came back to Cimmeria.”

 

The lords all looked at Daniel. “Return?” Tue suddenly lost his lordly bearing. “Such threats return? Why? Did Thor not drive them away once before?”

 

“The Goa’uld are legion, their servants still loyal so long as they rule with fear.” Röskva quickly took control of the situation. “Once a fylkir has been chosen, we will teach you the ways necessary to defend your world from the Goa’uld if they attempt to return.”

 

Carter leaned over to Þjálfi. “This wouldn’t violate the treaty, would it?”

 

Þjálfi shook his head. “The Protected Planets Treaty only states that a world must not become a threat to the Goa’uld. If a planet is able to defend itself but the population cannot leave their world, then the wording of the treaty is still intact.”

 

Carter nodded. “Letter of the law, got it.”

 

“Friends, this is a festival.” Folke rose and spread his arms to his fellow lords. “Let us celebrate this day, and the return of those who aided us in finally meeting our gods. Come, we shall celebrate with our people. Tomorrow begins the contests, and with that our journey as one people to a new era.”

 

“An excellent idea,” Gairwyn said, rising with the other lords. “Please, my village is your home. Let us all enjoy the bounties on every table and the warmth of each other’s company.”

 

The lords bowed to Gairwyn, walking back to the plaza and greeting the crowds waiting for them. Letting out a breath, Gairwyn fell back into her throne as the hall doors slammed shut. “Where is Col. O’Neill?”

 

“He’s…out.” Carter quickly changed the subject. “So the Asgard are okay with this?”

 

Röskva nodded. “The development of this world must be guided by this world’s population. If Lady Gairwyn is chosen, we will support and teach her. If it is one of the other lords, our purpose here will not change.”

 

Gray shook his head. “But what happens if the new fylkir tells you to get off the planet? You’d just leave?”

 

“We would have no choice,” Röskva said, a little more sadly. “The Asgard do not force knowledge on another. If the new ruler of Cimmeria is unwilling to allow us to remain on the planet, we would have no choice to depart.”

 

Daniel nodded. “No pressure then.”

 

“I have faith in Teal’c,” Gairwyn said, walking over to the Jaffa and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You have faced the Ettins, and countless other threats since our last meeting. Surely the warriors of our own world can pose no threat to you.” Teal’c bowed at the compliment. “For the rest of you, I wish you to celebrate along with our people. You are still guests here, and guests in this village during the festival are free to celebrate.” Gairwyn smiled at the team. “As we could not repay you for bringing our teachers to us, I insist you join.”

 

The wizards looked to Carter, and the major shrugged. “Technically you’re your own team.”

 

Erza smiled. “Then let’s meet the Cimmerians with open arms.” Requipping into her armor, Erza strode for the door and threw them open. “People of Cimmeria! Let us celebrate the coming of the Fylkir!” The crowd roared in answer, and soon Fairy Tail was sucked into the crowd and celebrations.

 

Carter went over to Röskva. “So, have you ever seen abilities like those before?”

 

Röskva nodded, and Daniel jumped in. “Yeah, I think we’re facing something bigger than ‘magic’ Sam.”

 

* * *

 

The festival was officially in full swing. Children danced and couples courted about the town, as musicians played by the fountain in the center of the plaza. Cheers went up at each fresh animal carried from the cooking fires to the center of town, and ale flowed like the laughter through the streets. Natsu entertained, blowing fire as children shrieked. Gray made ice sculptures of dragons and monsters, as Erza arm wrestled any warrior who challenged her to defeat after defeat. Lucy had even decided to summon Lyra, and the villagers and visiting warriors soon were enraptured by her heavenly music.

 

Daniel and Carter refrained from the festivities as Carter soaked in what Daniel related. “So the Asgard basically think that these abilities aren’t just technological advancements. They believe these are the signs that a species is getting close to a state of being called Ascension, what happened with the Ancients.”

 

Carter shook her head. “No, that doesn’t make any sense. How does this equal what happened to the Ancients?”

 

“Well think about it Sam, what if to gain such power you have to remove yourself from the physical.” Daniel walked back into the hall. “We consider a deity an invisible force, a being far above us that we can’t explain but accept. Mother Nature, Father Time, we personify these things and why? Before it was just to understand them but now, knowing what we do, what if these were real things at one point?”

 

Carter shook her head. “Daniel, trees don’t grow because of a being that makes them, and time is a universal constant.”

 

Daniel groaned, running a hand through his hair as he tried to ponder out a way to explain it. “I wish I could get across what I’m saying Sam, I really do. Look, one problem at a time like Jack said. We have the lords here, we have a baseline to judge them off of.”

 

Carter nodded, walking to a window looking out onto the plaza. They saw Erza winning another arm wrestle, as Natsu playfully stomped around behind a group of cheerily screaming children. A small crowd of women had formed around Gray, though a few were pointing at his clean-shaven face and laughing. Lucy was having the same problem, though a few skilled cracks from her whip seemed to drive the wolves from her side. “We know it couldn’t have been Cuyler.”

 

“Oh no doubt,” Daniel said. “I mean a guy committing a murder with a bow and arrow that they call ‘The Bow’? I know Cimmeria is behind but not that far behind.”

 

“That still leaves six others,” Carter argued, eyes narrowing at the other lords. “I don’t think Ake would be likely, we should talk with him tonight when we get a chance but he doesn’t seem like a man concerned about his place. You said that he just wants someone to care for his clan?”

 

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, don’t know why though. A man at his age would have at least a half-dozen children by now with at least one male heir. If he were impotent or otherwise unable to have a son that would just mean the role would go to a cousin or brother who does.

 

“And if he doesn’t have any of those?”

 

Daniel shook his head. “Tue is too obvious, the other lords will probably politic around him to get what they want and ensure he doesn’t take power.”

 

“He’ll probably still come out on top,” Carter said, voice oozing with disdain. “Even if he doesn’t become fylkir he has control of the ports. The fact is we just don’t know enough about who’s who to make a judgement.”

 

“Probably a good thing Jack went off then,” Daniel mused. “You really think him doing this will be a good idea?”

 

“The colonel’s been running black operations since the 1980s,” Carter said, watching as a circle formed around Lyra for more dancing. “If anyone can do what needs to be done it’s him.”

 

In time, the fires fell and the feasting ceased. Families made their way back to their homes as the visiting guards and warriors made camp just outside the village. SG-1 and MV-1 were gathered back in the hall. Gathered around the fire, Natsu lay contentedly near the flames. “Man, that was a great day. I can’t wait to do it again tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow we’re on duty,” Erza said. “We must keep Lady Gairwyn safe from any attempt on her life.”

 

Gairwyn shook her head. “Watch over the lords and the people, I will be able to defend my own well-being. I am more concerned with O’Neill. Why has he chosen to be apart from the festival?”

 

Carter couldn’t answer. “We’re gonna head to bed Gairwyn, we need to be ready for tomorrow.”

 

As Carter left the hall, O’Neill watched the town from a far distance. He saw the streets emptying, the guards taking their positions and their patrol routes. He marked certain tics that indicated bad habits, and marked how each one carried themselves. Marking where the other lords made their camps, he remained an invisible force. He’d sleep during the day far from the town. For now, it was time to watch and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

The crowds jostled for position in the field outside the village, horsemen riding through as the lords took seats beside the wrestling rings drawn in the grass. Carved stones marked ancient boundaries, runes and pictograms from ancient Midgard mixed with more recent additions of SG-1 and banished Ettins. Nine banners flew above the fields, denoting the lords parties.

 

Lucy looked over the banners. “So green is Gairwyn, gray’s Lamonte, purple is Tue, orange is Folke, Cuyler is brown, light green is Geir, light blue is Ake, dark blue is Holger, Stian is black, did I get that all right?”

 

Erza nodded. “Perfectly. Now shush, they’re about to start.”

 

Röskva walked to the edge of the reviewing stand of the judges. Olaf stood respectfully behind Gairwyn, good hand on his blade. SG-1 stood in front of the stands, as MV-1 mingled with the people. “Welcome all, to this first contest for the determination of the ruler of Cimmeria.” The crowd cheered, hefting ales and raising fists. Carter was suddenly reminded of the dread state; Minnesota. “A wise ruler knows that they must choose others to stand in combat. Therefore, the ability to select a champion physically able to hold their own against another is one of the key traits of a leader. Here, the chosen will fight each other, in order to show the lord with the best ability to select a champion.”

 

Tue stood up, keeping his head low. “My lords, forgive this interruption.” The crowd’s cheering muted instantly. “Would it not be more fair that we have a new method to choose the victor?” Walking up to the railing on the reviewing stand, Tue motioned to the eight bearded and single bald competitors. “I propose that we set the eight native champions against each other. Once a winner is found, only then we shall face him against the warrior Teal’c.”

 

The crowd booed, except for Tue’s retinue of course. Letting the jeering roll off like it was water off a seal, he bowed to the Asgard. “Your answer, my lords?”

 

Röskva nodded. “Such a request is fair. Do the other lords with to see this made an official rule?” Ake and Geir were the only visiting lords to not raise their hands. “Very well, it is allowed.”

 

“My lords,” Gairwyn said, shooting up from her place. “I then request that whoever shall face Teal’c may be given a half-day to rest, to recover their strength to ensure that they are fully ready to face a warrior of such strength and experience.” All the lords raised their hands in agreement.

 

“Very well,” Röskva said. “With that settled, the champions will now enter their places.”

 

Eight massive men all strode before the reviewing stand, slamming their fists on their chests in salute to their lords. Teal’c did the same in respect for his competition, and soon the fighters were paired off. Natsu was rocking back and forth in the crowd, grinding his teeth in anticipation. “Aw, c’mon, why can’t I fight in this? Why does Teal’c get to do all the fun stuff!”

 

Lucy smacked Natsu upside the head. “None of them are wizards you jerk, you’d wind up burning them alive!”

 

Natsu glared back. “Well you don’t have to hit me for wanting to have some fun!”

 

The wrestlers gauged each other, circling their foes and making grabs to test reactions. One pair went at each other after a few seconds, falling to the ground with the force of two bull reindeer set against each other in rutting season for territory. The rest soon fell into the same pattern, grappling, pulling away, and resetting every few seconds. It was brutal, forceful, there was no grace. Simulated combat to prove the worth of each clan.

 

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “Is this not an inefficient method of combat?”

 

Daniel shrugged and nodded. “Well remember, we’re talking about the Vikings. I mean this is a culture that has two entire afterlives for those who died in battle and childbirth.”

 

Teal’c said nothing, watching as one of the warriors threw another through the air and out of their part of the grass arena. The crowd cheered wildly, the warrior raising his fist in triumph. There was gray wrapped around his arm, and Lamonte raised a drinking horn for his champion.

 

The next ring over, Ake’s champion grappled with Folke’s. Both men seemed evenly matched, but as Folke’s man took a step forward Ake’s fighter put his left leg behind Folke’s man’s right. Pulling his leg back and pushing forward, Ake’s man put his arm forcefully down on Fokle’s champion. The orange-marked man slammed his fist repeatedly on the ground, Ake’s fighter raising his fist in victory.

 

Holger’s fighter kept his stance against Stian’s man. Years at sea learning to keep footing meant everything against a man who had spent his life wandering the forests. Lean frame against lean frame met, but in the end Stian’s man being thrown off balance was enough to win the match.

 

Geir and Cuyler’s men were roughly equal. Both wrangled with each other, the legs of a horseman useless against the arms of an archer. Forcing Geir’s fighter down, the archer rolled Geir around and locked the horseman’s arms behind his back. Crying out his submission, the archer rose and raised his fist in victory. Geir rose his cup along with Cuyler.

 

“We have our four quarter-finalists,” Röskva said as the cheering subsided. “Let us all rest for an hour before resuming the competition.”

 

The fighters rose and acknowledged each other’s skills before going back to their own delegations. The victors cheered their fellows as the losers were patted on the back and given some mead. The lords rose as well, forming into small groups to discuss what had happened.

 

“That was quite the match,” Daniel said, walking over to Ake. “Your fighter, looks like he’s had some experience.”

 

“He has,” Ake said, smiling as he rested in his seat. “His life has been devoted to challenging others when in the village he hails from. None yet has bested him in single combat.”

 

Teal’c nodded. “You are confident then that he will face me?”

 

Ake laughed. “I’m confident he can defeat you, Teal’c of SG-1.” Teal’c looked confused for a moment; it was the first time he’d ever heard himself referred to as such. “You may have faced Ettins, but you have not fought against men like ours. Cimmeria breeds them heartily, and they do not take challenges lightly.”

 

Daniel decided to try to gather some intelligence. “I don’t know, the other lords don’t seem to mind you all competing against each other for the title of fylkir.”

 

Ake nodded, leaning forward on his cane. Daniel wasn’t fooled though; the man still had a decent frame muscular enough to swing a sword. “I am an old man, Daniel Jackson. My time will end soon. Better to have new blood than a hidebound goat stuck in his ways to lead the people of Cimmeria under the rule of an old, stubborn fool.”

 

Daniel accepted the answer for now, but it didn’t sound right despite Ake’s reasonings. Leaving the old man to his secrets, Daniel went for Carter and Gairwyn at Geir’s delegation.

 

“You still fought well Dag,” Geir said, patting his man on the back. “Go and rest, you’ve earned it.” As the warriors went to get their food, Geir smiled for the sake of Gairwyn and SG-1. “Well I had hoped to make it somewhat easier on you. Forgive me, sister.”

 

“There is nothing to forgive,” Gairwyn said. “Your warrior fought well, and there are still other competitions to fight in. We still have time to make adjustments to our plan.”

 

Carter looked like a car had just pulled up and out came the Amish. “Plan? What plan, you never told us anything.”

 

“We had it prepared long before you returned,” Gairwyn said. “Geir was to help me by having his champion work to get into the final events as Olaf won. Once our champions faced in combat his would of course fight but also give Olaf the victory.”

 

“Ensuring that you still managed to secure the title of fylkir.” Carter nodded. “It would’ve been handy to know that this was happening Gairwyn.”

 

“I’m sorry, I had thought we wouldn’t need it. Especially since Teal’c is now my champion, he can easily defeat the others.” Gairwyn sighed and rubbed at her throbbing forehead. “Of course, now we must face the reality that we might not win.”

 

“No one said that,” Carter argued. “We just need to make sure that Teal’c keeps winning. What can you do in the meantime?”

 

“Discuss with the other lords the future of Cimmeria,” Gairwyn said. “If I am to be fylkir, I must know what they and their people need.”

 

Carter nodded. “Politics, got it. Okay, you go talk with them. Daniel and I will find the kids and we’ll let them know what’s happening.”

 

As they walked through the crowds, Daniel noted who was talking with who. Lamonte and several of his men conversed with each other, making furtive looks towards Cuyler’s band. Holger was walking over to Folke’s group, as Stian and his men ate and spoke with the people of the village. “I feel like I’m in a Christie novel.”

 

“I know, but the colonel will be playing his part tonight.” Looking around at the forests surrounding the land, Carter nodded. “Where is everyone anyway? I thought they were here in the crowd.”

 

Daniel held up a finger and called out, “Can’t forget Happy.” There was a pause.

 

“Aye, sir!”

 

Following the source, Carter and Daniel found Happy sitting pretty atop a bench surrounded by children putting bows in his hair. “Major, Daniel! Look, they love us.”

 

Carter shook her head. “They brought you all away to play dress-up?”

 

Happy motioned to several tents around them. “The others were brought in those tents, the villagers said it was wrong that they be here without being part of the village themselves.”

 

Daniel nodded. “So they wanted to make the wizards as much a part of the community as we are, is that it?”

 

Happy clapped his hands as freshly cooked fish was brought to him by two giggling boys. “I don’t know, but they can do anything as long as they keep bringing me such good food.”

 

Carter sighed. “Happy, we’re here to make sure Gairwyn becomes fylkir, remember? Dressing up isn’t going to help that.”

 

The children’s faces fell, and Happy glared at Carter. “Hey, just because we’re on a mission doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

 

“No, but it also means we have to make sure the mission takes priority.” Carter walked over and picked Happy up. “Look, Happy, I know things aren’t like how they are for us where you come from. But we have a job to do, and if we don’t do it these people might be in danger.”

 

One of the tent flaps flew open, and Erza strode out carrying a shield and wearing mail armor over a tunic. “Behold, your shield maiden is ready.” Daniel’s eyebrows went up as his eyes narrowed. “What do you think, Maj. Carter?”

 

“Erza, where’s your pistol?”

 

Erza nodded. “I sent it to the FRED of course. No need to worry there.”

 

Gray walked out wearing a similar outfit, marked with the face of a bearded giant but looking uncomfortable. “Jeez, this thing is way too warm.” Lucy bounded out like a princess in a fairy tale, hair braided with flowers in it and a green dress flowing beautifully around her legs as the bodice hugged her form. Natsu came out with pauldrons of metal on his shoulders, grinning as he looked toward the wrestling. “Alright, this is way better than those stupid fatigues.”

 

Carter rushed past the three into the tents they’d changed in, and from each one she threw three sets of clothing. Storming back out, she glared at the three. “Where are you pistols?”

 

Natsu sneered. “Please, we don’t need those dumb-”

 

Carter didn’t let Natsu finish as she grabbed him by his tunic and gave him a glare worse than anything Erza had ever given. “Dammit you arrogant asshole, where is the gun!” Natsu froze, unable to react to the sudden violent tone. “You get that pistol out of that tent right now before I turn you over to your master!”

 

Natsu was stuck, all the wizards were. This was nothing like when Erza got mad. When Erza got mad, you could expect to get a few lumps and some angry screaming. There was something different about Carter’s anger, something deeper. This wasn’t going to blow over after Natsu took a few lumps, it was going to linger. Carter’s face wasn’t contorted in rage, she was just glaring. Glaring right into Natsu and trying with all effort to dismantle him. Lucy withered when Carter turned the glare on her, frozen in place as her mind fled in the face of such fury. Happy hid behind Erza’s leg, trying to find shelter in case he was next. Gray didn’t wait for the glare to turn on him, he went into his tent and started tearing it up.

 

Natsu tried to talk again. “I don’t get it, what’s-”

 

“What happens if a kid gets their hands on it,” Carter growled. “Even if that pistol is safe all it takes is one unlucky pull of the trigger. What happens if someone dies because you don’t like being told what to do?”

 

Gray threw the tent open. “Major, it’s not there. I found a hole in the tent too, right about where I put it.”

 

Carter threw Natsu back. “All of you get your gear and get back to the hall. Guards!” Two of Gairwyn’s men came over. “Keep MV-1 in the hall until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?” The men nodded, parting to let the wizards through. Numbly, the five gathered their fatigues and started a slow trod back to the hall of Gairwyn.

 

Daniel cleared his throat. “You know that this wasn’t an accident, someone knows what they have.”

 

“Three pistols, fifteen rounds in each magazine,” Carter said in a calmer voice. “If they want to use them, it will have to be after Teal’c beats everyone else.”

 

Daniel nodded, the villagers clearing away and whispering to each other over the outburst. “Well Geir is pretty loyal to Gairwyn, I think we can safely rule him out given how he’s acting. Or at least put him pretty low on the suspect list.” Carter nodded, leading the way back to the wrestling grounds. “Ake might be hiding something from us, but he seems to approve of Gairwyn too, I don’t think he’d really care if she becomes fylkir.”

 

“That still leaves us six,” Carter said, cutting through the crowd. “The lords should know that we know now, they won’t act unless we leave them no choice.”

 

Daniel nodded. “What about Jack, should we tell him?”

 

Carter shook her head. “The colonel already knows by now, promise you that.”

 

Making their way back to the viewing stand, the lords were seating themselves as Carter and Daniel walked up to Teal’c. “Hey, big guy, be on the lookout. The kids decided to have a little fun and forgot they had weapons on them.”

 

Teal’c looked down at Carter with a questioning glance. “You imply that Lady Gairwyn will be a target of assassination?”

 

“Or you,” Daniel said. “I doubt they’d be that obvious. If they kill Gairwyn the lords who might stand with her will be able to make a formal stand against the action. Killing you would just mean they killed an outsider.” Daniel paused. “Same with any of us actually.”

 

Carter shook her head. “No one’s getting killed Daniel, not unless it has to happen.”

 

Daniel didn’t bother mincing words. “You mean like you nearly did with Natsu?”

 

Carter did her best to not react. “They were given the same classes that you had once you returned. If they’re going to act like idiots, I’m going to treat them like idiots.”

 

The matches resumed, and again two competitors were left; Lamonte and Cuyler’s chosen warriors. Another break, and the two went against each other to give the victory to Cuyler’s man. Carter leaned over to Teal’c. “Think you’ve got a good idea on what to expect?”

 

“There will be no issue Maj. Carter,” Teal’c said. “I will be able to defeat him with an appendage restrained.”

 

Daniel shook his head. “ _Well_ ,” he thought. “ _At least he’s trying._ ”

 

* * *

 

Natsu glared at the fire in the center of the room, occasionally biting off a flame or two to keep his belly lit. The anger he was feeling was bad, but that look Carter had given him was worse. Before SG-1 had been a bunch of weaklings, jerks who didn’t have the guts to stand in a one-on-one fight and hid behind killing people to get what they wanted. Then he couldn’t answer where his gun went, and suddenly Carter was grabbing him and glaring into his eyes like a monster about to kill. Something about that look shook Natsu, and it wasn’t going away like when Erza scolded him.

 

“Natsu.” Turning, Natsu saw Erza sitting down next to him. “The others are upstairs. Lucy's in shock, and Gray is staying up with her in case someone comes in after them.” Natsu stared at the fire, silent. It wasn’t like him. “I’d never have expected something like that from Maj. Carter, even for me that was scary.”

 

Natsu shook his head. “Why are they so serious?”

 

Erza leaned forward. The heat from the fire in the great hall felt good; even for what was probably spring outside the weather was still so cold to the armored wizard. “They’re soldiers. Well, airmen. This isn’t just a job for them after all, this is a mission.”

 

“So why carry those damn things around.” Natsu’s eyes became concealed by the shadows cast by the fire on his face. “We always manage to have some fun on our jobs, but it feels like there’s no fun with SG-1. There wasn’t any fun with Hell Brigade. Just missions and papers and listening to a bunch of jerks who can’t even fight anymore drone on about ‘the mission’.”

 

Erza shrugged. “Master wouldn’t have sent us out if he didn’t think we could handle these new experiences Natsu. Remember what happened in Edolas? How we fought back then?”

 

“This is different,” Natsu said, sounding like a confused child looking to an older sibling for answers. “I feel like they’re all so afraid of hurting people here. I mean they all act like we’re dangerous, but they bring us along? Why?”

 

Erza was silent for too long before she could even hazard an attempt at an answer. “I honestly can’t say why we’re somehow stronger than the people here Natsu. Maj. Carter can probably come up with some theory about how the laws of reality are different between us, but we can’t turn away from the truth. We owe SG-1 our lives whether you want to acknowledge it or not.” Looking into the fire, Erza went back to the battles she’d faced as a member of Fairy Tail, from her escape from the Tower of Heaven to the battle against the Goa’uld. “Then I wonder if maybe we’re looking at this wrong. SG-1 has been doing this for years, working with each other and traveling to all kinds of new worlds. Why is it that they can still make jokes and have adventures and be serious? Why can’t we be the same?”

 

Natsu shook his head. “So we should be soldiers now? Just kill people?”

 

“SG-1 isn’t killing anyone now,” Erza pointed out. “They didn’t object to us playing with the villagers, having fun during the first day of the festival. Maybe we need to learn from them for a change.”

 

Natsu took a massive bite out of the fire. “I’m not killing anyone, no one’s gonna make me.”

 

Erza nodded. “Of course not, you shouldn’t feel like you’re forced to kill anyone. You didn’t during our mission against the Goa’uld, you shouldn’t feel you have to here.”

 

“Hey.” Looking up, the two say Gray walking over. “So, I guess we aren’t going on any more missions.”

 

“Of course we are,” Erza said. “Maj. Carter will have a plan, and we’ll be able to make up for what we’ve done one way or the other.” Standing, Erza requipped back into her fatigues. “C’mon, we should get ready for later.”

 

“Ready?” Gray looked over at Natsu. “Ready for what?”

 

Erza patted her side to make sure her pistol was where is should be. “Finishing the mission.”

 

* * *

 

As the sun started to fall to the horizon, the final competitor stood proudly before Teal’c. The champion of Holger held his fist aloft as the crowds cheered, quickly going silent as Röskva spoke. “The final champion is ready. Teal’c, do you accept the challenge?”

 

“I do.”

 

The two men stood before each other, murmurs and whispers shooting through the crowd. The two fighters began to circle each other, Ake’s champion scanning Teal’c for any weakness. Teal’c’s stoic demeanor gave him nothing to play off, and small feints did nothing.

 

Ake chuckled. “Your man is hesitant Gairwyn, I see that he is cautious before a skilled-”

 

Teal’c rushed forward, grabbing the man’s legs out from under him as he shoved his shoulder into the man’s chest. The two fell, Holger’s man crying out in silence as his breath vanished. Teal’c pinned the man, waiting for another to call victory.

 

“The victor is decided,” Röskva announced. “Gairwyn is the victor of the first contest.”

 

The crowds cheered, Teal’c bowing to Gairwyn and the other lords. Geir and Ake raised their glasses, as the other lords glared at Tue for his play. “Well fought, Lady Gairwyn,” Lamonte said coldly. “You chose your champions well indeed.”

 

Olaf glared at the opposing lord, but Gairwyn bowed graciously. “The contest is still ongoing Lamonte. For now, let us enjoy the feast for the night.”

 

Gairwyn’s men cheered as Teal’c walked over, slapping him on the back and attempting to carry him on their shoulders. They then quickly gave up and just surrounded him with mead and food. Carter laughed. “They’re not gonna have much of a celebration.”

 

“Well fought, SG-1,” Geir said, laughing as he came down from the stand. “If your man can fire an arrow as well as he can wrestle, my sister is to be crowned tomorrow.”

 

Carter saw Tue quickly moving from the stand to his men. “The other lords don’t seem very happy with Tue,” Carter said. “Safe to say he just isolated himself?”

 

“Oh he’ll be back in good graces by the morning,” Geir said, sounding resigned to reality. “When a man is so convinced of his own importance as Tue, it somehow manages to infect others.” Suddenly Carter and Daniel were possessed by a need to make sure Sen. Kinsey wasn’t around. “Come, now is the time to eat and celebrate. We have won the day, and tomorrow we will face more.”

 

“Yeah, we actually need to talk with you and Gairwyn,” Daniel said. “We’ve hit a little hiccup.”

 

Geir tried to puzzle out the phrase. “Little hiccup?”

 

Carter groaned. “Big hiccup. C’mon, we’ll tell you and Gairwyn back at the hall.”

 

* * *

 

Gairwyn shook her head. “I can’t believe that those who would travel with SG-1 would be so careless.”

 

Erza was kneeling in deference. “We’re sorry Lady Gairwyn. We swear that we will make it up to you.”

 

“This is a gross oversight by the supposedly-elite SG-1,” Þjálfi said sternly. “Already we are preparing to advance a culture that has failed to even grasp basic ballistic principles, and you three have allowed them to gain control of a dangerous class of weapon.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll handle the problem,” Carter said. “The colonel’s in position by now, he’ll give us an update by tomorrow on  who’s allied with who and hopefully the location of the pistols.”

 

Þjálfi glared at Carter. “For your sake, I hope so.”

 

Lucy raised a hand sheepishly. “Couldn’t we just search the other leaders camps for the guns?”

 

“Such an action would be an affront to their honor,” Olaf said. “To accuse them of theft is to accuse them of being unworthy of being fylkir. Should they remove themselves from the festival we will lose our chance to advance our people under the teachings of the gods.”

 

Teal’c looked to Carter. “Will O’Neill be capable of accomplishing the tasks necessary to secure Cimmeria’s future alone?”

 

Carter nodded. “You should read his mission briefs sometime Teal’c. The Cold War was a crazy time to be the colonel.” Checking her watch, she looked to the team. “Okay, early night tonight. Olaf, tell your guards to start a rotating watch changing every two hours, we need to keep them on their toes and off balance.”

 

Gray looked confused. “You don’t think they’ll use the guns?”

 

“Not if they want to come up against our bigger and better guns,” Carter said, patting her P90. “And especially not if they don’t want to face the colonel.”

 

* * *

 

Cuyler’s sleep was uneasy in his tent. The best wrestler had been defeated in seconds, and now Gairwyn was surely secured in the support from Ake and her brother in marriage. Still, the contests were not finished yet. The archery was to be his, there was no way that the former servant of the Ettins could wield a bow. Still, his sleep was light, and as he woke in the darkness he felt that things were somehow wrong. Reaching out, he could not find the hilt of his sword. He started to rise, but barely moved before he felt a much smaller blade at his neck and a hand over his mouth.

 

“Answer my questions and you’ll live.” The hand pulled away but the knife remained. “Is this one of your arrows?”

 

A form came into view, the front half of a fractured arrow. Slowly taking the tip in hand and feeling the dried blood, Cuyler slowly shook his head. “No, this is a bandit’s tip. None of my men would dare use such an arrow. This is made for pain, not death.”

 

The blade lifted ever so slightly. “Who are your allies?”

 

Cuyler bared his teeth. “You dare threaten me and think I will talk?”

 

The knife came back down on Cuyler’s neck, too close to his lifeblood. “The servants of Hel do not dare.”

 

Cuyler’s blood froze. Servants of Hel? Who was this man? Gairwyn’s stories made SG-1 out to be warriors of honor and courage, not slinking cowards in the night. Worse, to invoke the name of Hel so calmly? In the same place where two of the gods had come down? Asking him about an arrow already covered in blood?

 

Cuyler took a breath. “Stian approached me on our journey to the village. We struck an accord.”

 

“Tell Gairwyn tomorrow,” the man said, blade sliding across his neck. “Everything. Hel is watching.”

 

Cuyler leaped up and saw his blade across the tent. Storming outside he started shouting. “All of you up! Get yourselves moving, search the camp for intruders!” He grabbed at one of the men standing outside his tent. “What were you just doing?”

 

The man looked around for an answer that wouldn’t get him beaten half to death. “My lord, what happened? No one approached your tent through the night.”

 

Throwing the man back, Cuyler grabbed a torch and went back inside. There, on a side of the tent. A flap torn open leading to the wood. Kneeling down, Cuyler cursed. There were no footprints, just grass and leaves. How had the man even managed to disappear so quickly? “Double the watch, and be wary. Send messengers to Lord Stian, tell him we must meet with Lady Gairwyn after the morning contests are finished tomorrow.”

 

Watching as his men followed his orders, Cuyler settled back down onto his bed and looked to the half an arrow lying on his fur blankets. A man capable of moving through his camp like a spirit, appearing and disappearing even as his men scoured the camp and wood. Who had held a blade to his neck. Cuyler nervously ran his hand over where the knife had been pressed. There would be no more sleep this night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The village was up early again, the feasting already in swing by the time SG-1 and MV-1 walked out. Lucy watched as a trio of men staggered past, tankards and horns of mead sloshing as they staggered by. “Wow, reminds me of being in the guild hall.”

“Well the Vikings were a culture of drinkers,” Daniel said. “Bear in mind their feasts could last for well into a week sometimes.”

“Well let’s hope whoever has the pistols isn’t so wasted,” Carter said. “So what’s first on the competitions today?”

“Olaf said stone throwing, archery, and boasting,” Daniel said. “I’m not so worried about the first and last, but has Teal’c ever actually used a bow?”

“Not that I’ve ever seen,” Carter said. “He didn’t seem very worried though.”

Lucy jumped in. “To be fair, you never see him display much of any emotion.” Daniel and Carter nodded at the point.

Natsu ripped off a piece of meat from the bone in his hands. “Can’t freaking believe this. There’s gonna be strength contests and I can’t compete? I know I’m just as strong as Teal’c, even stronger. Why can’t I be a part of this?”

“Heart young friend,” Olaf said, clapping a hand on Natsu’s shoulder. “You are still of too few winters, compared to SG-1 you still must display the heart of a bloodied warrior.”

Natsu glared at Olaf and raised a fist wreathed in flame. “You saying I can’t fight?”

Erza clocked Natsu again. “Forgive us, Lord Olaf. Natsu can be petulant, but he means well.”

Olaf laughed. “Fear not, Scarlet. I was much like this one when I was young. Though I wore my hair far better than this one!”

Daniel jumped in. “Viking men considered well-kept hair a sign of masculinity and status.” Everyone gave a collective, “Ah.”

The field was prepared for the next competitions, a wagon carrying massive boulders for the first competition as a group of men groaned and grunted to put them all into place. The crowds were already forming, children playing as mothers chatted and courting couples followed the rules their parents and grandparents had. Meaning that some were already sneaking off away from the crowds.

Gairwyn and Geir were the first on the stand, greeting the elders of the village and observing the proceedings. The last traces of the morning mist were disappearing, replaced with noise of the people and the warmth of the sun.

“Hail Geir, hail Gairwyn.” The group saw Cuyler and Stian walking up, Cuyler looking like sleep had not only evaded him, but taunted the lord through the night. “We wish to speak, about the future of Cimmeria. Send SG-1 away, this is a matter between lords.”

“SG-1 are my guests, and therefore have a right to hear as I do.” Gairwyn didn’t have to move or gesture, the words carried the weight of a leader. Carter had to force herself not to grin. “What have you to say, Cuyler?”

“Our opposition,” the bowman said frankly. “It is no secret that we oppose the new ways being taught by the Asgard.”

“But why is my question,” Gairwyn said, her voice genuine in the confusion in it. “There is no quarrel between us, and any that is I promise will be long forgotten once Cimmeria is united, under my rule or another.”

“It is not old quarrels that concern us,” Stian said. The wandering lord was a wiry man, muscles built for a life on the road rather than a static rule. “The new ways we are being offered, we do not see the benefit to our ways if we choose to accept them.”

Geir laughed, pointing to the village. “Yes, surely no benefit to a life where your people are fed and alive. You’re both afraid of losing your power, don’t bother denying it. I was when I learned the Ettins and Asgard first came to our world.”

“It isn’t our power we fear losing,” Cuyler snapped. “It is our lives, our ways of living passed from father to son since our clans were born.”

Daniel stepped in. “You fear domestication, that you will be forced to live as Gairwyn and her people do.”

Cuyler nodded, clutching his bow. “The ways of our ancestors have kept us alive for generations. We respect the Asgard but they expect too much too quickly. How can you expect us to go from hunting to being farmers?”

“I am of the same,” Stian said. “I cannot simply be upon a throne in a distant village just waiting to be called by my people. My wives died knowing this, my wife knows this now. How I can truly aid my people if I cannot come to their aid?”

“No one believes you cannot,” Gairwyn said. “Þjálfi and Röskva are simply here to guide us. We can choose how to use these new ways in our own decisions, not based off of what they believe.”

“How can they know of our needs?” Cuyler gestured to the two Asgard, standing apart from the villagers and observing the proceedings with a cold, clinical look. “Even if they are not gods, they are beings from a world that has everything that we cannot imagine. They know how to preserve our ways?”

“Our ways can be preserved while still advancing our people,” Gairwyn said. “Look to Midgard, see how far they have come without guidance of any greater beings.”

“We also still have what you do,” Daniel said, quickly jumping in to help Gairwyn. “We still have plenty of cultures that still live as hunters and foragers in other lands, who use their skills for their people’s good.” Cuyler remained silent, allowing Daniel to continue. “Well you see, you might be able to gather information on the game you hunt, take others who don’t quite have your same knowledge of the animals and forests to hunt in exchange for goods. I mean surely there are things in the villages that your people need that your typical means can’t provide for.”

Cuyler looked uncomfortable, trying to avoid even looking at Gairwyn. The lady rose and gently drew Cuyler’s face back to hers. “You would do well to let us help you stand on your own rather than suffer alone as our brother.”

Cuyler admitted defeat at last. “My people have suffered many injuries in fending off the bandits, my men tell that the fiends are finding better weapons against us through unknown means.”

Gairwyn nodded. “And what of you Stian?”

“My people claim that I must remain in one town as my wife prepares to bear child,” Stian said, collapsing onto his seat. “She is with my most trusted guards, but I cannot keep her in place for too long with the bandits on the loose.”

Gairwyn thought for a moment, and turned to Daniel. “Your world, it has wagons far more advanced than we, correct?”

Daniel nodded. “Yes, yes we have very advanced wagons. Wagons that a pregnant woman can ride in without risking her life or the life of the child.”

Stian looked up with a flickering spark of hope. “You mean there are means of travel that will preserve her and her child?”

“If we are united as a people,” Gairwyn said. “The Asgard will teach us the mean by which to understand and build these wagons. To communicate with our people and speed to them like Hermóðr when they need us.” Gairwyn waited, she was in her place now; leader, planning her words carefully to have the maximum impact. “If I am made fylkir of Cimmeria I will need those who have the best of their experience among the lands of my rule. I will need a game keeper and official messenger of the fylkir. Those who show support after these contests are finished will be afforded their proper place at the table.”

The two men looked at each other. Carter kept her mouth shut, she knew that the offer was a good one. It wasn’t necessary to point out the Asgard chose her as their point of contact or that she was allied with the “warriors of Midgard”. Still, the two were too forthright about coming to Gairwyn. “Why talk to her about this now?”

Cuyler shuddered. “The servants of Hel walk this world as well, Maj. Carter. You would be wary to be on watch for them.”

Carter nodded. The colonel was working just as she’d expected, though Daniel and MV-1 were looking at each other in confusion. “Thank you for the warning sir, we will remember it.” The other lords were already coming up to the stand, Teal’c and Olaf watching their competition. Olaf was smiling broadly, Teal’c staring at the other champions with his typical expectations on his emotionally-expressive visage. “Okay, everyone keep your eyes open. Don’t let anyone get too close, not even the kids. We don’t know what the other lords are willing to try to gain an edge of Gairwyn. Hopefully we all learned a lesson from yesterday.”

Erza nodded. “We did major. Starting now we’ll make sure that we don’t slip like we did before.”

Carter nodded, though she didn’t ignore the look on Natsu’s face of a child that had just been forced to redo a chore they did poorly. He would listen, but it was an expression that made Carter wonder if he was actually going to do it right this time.

“A constructive conversation I see,” Ake said, hobbling onto the stage. “Be wary young lass, you’ll see yourself making promises that cannot be kept if you stay too long in power.”

“No one can match your honeyed tongue my lord,” Gairwyn said, giving a playful smile as the elder lord took his seat. “A more restful night graced you I see.”

“An old body needs its sleep,” Ake laughed, grunting as he settled into his place. “I don’t plan on wasting any time when I arrive at my rightful place in Helgafjell.”

Carter shook her head. “You know those places probably don’t exist anymore right?” Daniel cringed at the statement, looking at Ake for any negative reaction.

“Truly? You know what happens to us when we pass?” Ake smiled as he looked to the Asgard. “We have stopped worshiping our gods as we know now that they are not gods. We have not yet been told that Helgafjell is not real, or that Valhalla does not await our warriors. Who is to say that they do not truly exist? Perhaps they are like the gods; not as we told them in all details, but still things that we will one day find. When we are ready.”

Daniel’s wheels started to turn. “Yeah, yeah that’s a good point.” The doctor started to walk away before stopping and saying absentmindedly, “Thank you.”

Erza and Gray walked over to Daniel. The red-headed wizard tried to draw Daniel back. “Another revelation?”

“I just realize something about the alternate realities we’re going to,” Daniel said. “In your world, there’s an afterlife right? There are deities, religions, beliefs that people hold dear?” Erza and Gray nodded. “Well ever since we started going to these other worlds the only thing close to an afterlife we found was Netu.”

“I read that file,” Gray said, though he quickly backtracked as Erza glared at him. “Okay, okay, Lucy explained that file to us. You said it was like your world’s version of a bad afterlife right?”

“One of them,” Daniel noted. “Well I didn’t buy it though, how does anyone return from that kind of punishment? Then it hit me just now. What if the afterlives we’ve always been told about aren’t physical places in our own universe?”

Erza’s eyes went wide. “What if portals to other worlds open naturally?”

Daniel nodded. “Sam will probably make more sense of it than we could, but I don’t think it makes any less sense than what we already know and have seen.”

Gray was counting off on his fingers. “Magic is the next step in evolution, people can travel between dimensions whenever they want, and now portals can open whenever they want?” The ice wizard shook his head. “C’mon, what’s next, there’s a version of Natsu that’s not a dangerous pyromaniac?”

Daniel thought for a minute. “Well, the multiverse is theoretically infinite.”

A horn sounded, and the crowd went silent as Röskva strode up to the front of the stands. “Good morning to all, and welcome to the second day of competition. Today, the lords and their selected warriors will show their strength and accuracy. We will watch as these warriors both hurl the heaviest weights, and then their skill with a bow.” The crowd cheered, the champions standing proudly before their lords.

The teams watched as boulders went flying, each one digging into the ground one after the other. Cuyler’s champion could barely clear the field, while Lamonte’s man was able to easily throw his boulder nearly halfway. Thumping his chest and saluting his lord, the mountain miner sneered at Teal’c. “Come, servant of Ettins, show us what passes for a man among fake gods!”

Teal’c silently went to his boulder and hefted it above his head. Everyone was silent as the free Jaffa Threw the boulder with such force that when it landed, it bounced.

Röskva walked forward, nodding to Teal’c. “We have a clear winner. Congratulations to Teal’c, and Gairwyn.”

The crowd roared in applause, Teal’c turning and bowing to Gairwyn. Gairwyn raised her chalice in recognition, along with Geir and Ake. Cuyler and Stian raised their own horns, though not quite so enthusiastically.

“And Teal’c wins again,” Lucy cheered. “At this rate Gairwyn’s gonna be fylkir in no time.”

“Your celebrations are premature,” Teal’c said quietly as he approached the team. “The archery is to be the next event.”

“Oh come now, you’re putting yourself down.” Erza patted Teal’c heartily on the back. “I’m sure you’ll excel against these other competitors.”

Daniel paused. “Teal’c, how do the Jaffa hunt?”

“We utilize our staff weapons to fire on our prey.” Teal’c glanced sideways at Cuyler’s champion. “A bow is seen as too primitive to utilize.”

The wizards just stared at Teal’c for a moment, the information still processing in their skulls. Finally, Gray spoke. “You mean our champion doesn’t know how to use a bow and arrow? Well then what good was this then? Do any of you guys know how to use one?”

“Only Col. O’Neill,” Carter said, Teal’c glaring at Gray for his words.

Lucy’s face twisted as she processed again. “The colonel? Why does he know archery?”

Carter moved for Gairwyn. “The Cold War was kinda crazy, okay?”

Before Carter could get to the stand, Þjálfi was blocking her path. “Maj. Carter. I believe we must speak with each other.”

Carter smiled awkwardly. “You’re sure this can’t wait?”

“I do not believe it can.” Þjálfi glared down at Carter, an impressive feat considering he stood three feet below her. “I think we must discuss your actions on Cimmeria. And other ‘regions’ as well.” The height-challenged guardian glared at Fairy Tail.

Carter blinked for a second. “Wait, you mean the kids? No, no they’re just a little green is all. We’re making sure to observe them carefully.”

“Yes, our charges have mentioned your ‘observation’ yesterday when you found out they had changed into differing means of dress.” Þjálfi shook his head. “Leaving aside your poor instruction on proper weapons safety, my concerns are more broad in scope regarding these individuals.”

Carter sighed as the pieces fit together. “If this is about preventing E.C.F. I’m promising you it hasn’t been a problem.”

“There are broader implications than that, Maj. Carter,” Þjálfi said, actually managing to sound angry. “There is a reason that not even the Ancients were willing to utilize the quantum mirror for too long. It was, at best, a scientific curiosity.”

Carter blinked. “Wait, a curiosity? This is one of the most astounding pieces of technology ever created, how could we not use it?”

Þjálfi’s eyes somehow managed to become even more narrow. “Do you think that simply opening doorways into other dimensions is wise? The quantum mirror manages to create only a semi-stable permeable membrane between dimensions. The device was never intended to be used repeatedly, or over numerous dimensions. How many have you visited specifically, Maj. Carter?”

Carter cringed. “Nine so far.”

Þjálfi recoiled as his eyes went wide. “You…you’ve been to nine? And you brought individuals back with you?”

“Well technically the seventh universe came to us.”

Þjálfi shook his head. “Cmdr. Thor will be informed of this. I am beginning to believe that his hopes that humanity would soon take the title of the Fifth Race was at best premature.”

Carter shook her head at the verbal insult. “Premature? Thor’s got absolute faith in humanity, especially after we saved your homeworld from the Replicators.”

“At the cost of destroying our most advanced model of starship.” Þjálfi shook his head and turned to leave the competition. “Perhaps Thor sees in you hope. I must admit to only observing children with possession of dangerous weapons.”

Carter held herself back. Unlike with Maybourne, she couldn’t mouth off to an Asgard without risking the safety of Earth and Cimmeria. Still, it was new to meet an Asgard that was so stifled in their thinking. In fact, it was new to meet another Asgard at all. At least now she and Col. O’Neill had an even score on that record. Shaking out of her thoughts, Carter went for Gairwyn. “Gairwyn, I think we’re gonna have a problem.”

Röskva spoke to the crowd. “Attention all, let us gather for the archery contest.”

Carter shrank a little. “Actually, this one will have to wait until after we’re done here.”

The field was cleared of the boulders, nine targets placed at the ends of the throwing lanes. Each man was given a bow, Teal’c glaring at the weapon as he was handed three arrows. Each champion glared at the targets, gauging distances and wind speed. Teal’c kept staring at the arrows, holding the bow like it was a dead snake.

Gairwyn looked confused. “Is something the matter? Why does he not ready himself to shoot?”

Carter sighed as the other archers lined up, followed by Teal’c a half-second after. “Yeah, apparently the Jaffa don’t use bows.”

Geir and Ake both looked at each other, the horse lord turning to Carter with a look of incredulity. “What? What kind of warrior does not use a bow?”

Carter pointed to herself. “I don’t use a bow.” Geir thought for a second, then nodded.

As the crowd watched from behind the firing line, the archers fired. Eight out of the nine arrows hit their targets. Teal’c’s arrow landed a good yard in front of his. The crowd cheered, and Gairwyn tried to sink below the reviewing stand. The second volley landed, and Teal’c’s arrow managed to land on target, albeit right at the edge.

“Maybe he can get a bullseye on the next one,” Lucy said, the four wizards leaning forward on the stand. “C’mon Teal’c, you can do this.”

The tension was thick as the last arrows were drawn. The crowd was silent as each man gauged the distance and wind for their arrows. Carter realized that she was holding her breath as she waited. The final volley flew, and Teal’c’s arrow sailed straight past the target into high grass followed by a howling cat and a collective gasp from the crowd. The wizards and SG-1 all facepalmed.

“Yes, truly this is the man who saved us from the Ettins,” Lamonte laughed, shaking his head as he rose to leave the stand. “Clearly Gairwyn is the wisest of lords to lead this land with such choices in warriors.”

Gairwyn said nothing as the villagers cheered. Dropping the bow, Teal’c went to Gairwyn and knelt before her. “I am sorry for my failure Gairwyn, I have made your victory doubtful as a result.”

“You have done nothing of the sort,” Gairwyn said, bidding Teal’c stand. “It was my failure as your lord to ensure that you knew how to actually use a bow before sending you out.” Teal’c’s eyes were still downcast despite the reassurance.

Natsu glared at Lamonte’s retreating form. “I could rough him up, show him that he’s not top dog yet.”

Geir shook his head as he drained the last mead from his horn. “As much as I agree with you boy, it would be a fool’s errand. They know you are for Gairwyn, and to stand against them would be to put Gairwyn in their sight as the foe of all.”

Carter groaned. “What about your men, have they heard anything about the stolen weapons?”

Another shake of the head. “Nothing Maj. Carter, which troubles me. You see how our men drink, and yet they know nothing. If they were stolen by another lord’s men, then such men are not only loyal, but wise enough to know that the drink brings out truth.”

Daniel thought for a moment. “Geir, how did most people react to the truth about the Asgard?”

Geir paused as he recalled. “For the most part, when Þjálfi and Röskva first toured the lands, all were shocked. Many quickly adapted though, they recognized that the gods were not gods but still powerful. Some, some did not agree. They claimed it was a ruse, that these were imposters testing our faith.”

Daniel looked over to Carter. “We need to start talking about the Asgard as if they weren’t gods.”

Carter shook her head. “Wait, you want to antagonize the people who might be able to shoot us?”

“Sam we’ve been running around basically upending centuries, millennia of traditions and culture on dozens of planets,” Daniel argued. “What if we haven’t been factoring in the reality? I mean we don’t have any idea how many people are on these worlds, we could have created incredibly damaging social splits that would take decades to heal.”

Ake grinned as he hobbled over on his cane. “Six bands of warriors to question. What precisely is your plan to find the truth by involving our gods?”

Daniel thought for a moment, pacing as he ran through the options. “Gairwyn, we need to hold a weapons demonstration after the midday meals.”

Gairwyn nodded, looking confused despite her trust. “Very well, what is your plan though?”

“We’re only going on a hunch right now, right?” Daniel motioned to the villagers. “How many of your own people might still think that the Asgard are gods? Or think that the Asgard are trying to usurp your gods? We have to try and draw them out.”

Carter nodded. “I get it Daniel. Gray, Natsu, set up three targets at fifty meters. Lucy, Erza, spread the word that the lords and their warriors need to be here to see this demonstration. Then change into your clothes from the village.” The four split, rushing to redeem themselves in Carter’s eyes. “You think this will work Daniel?”

Daniel shrugged. “If it doesn’t we’ll be making a great sales pitch for FN.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

The villagers and clans were quickly gathered back at the stands, Carter making sure the weapon was in working order before she began. Þjálfi and Röskva watched from the reviewing stand, Þjálfi glaring at the proceedings. Getting a nod from Daniel, Carter faced the crowd. “ _Showtime._ ”

 

“Gairwyn’s village already knows what we’re capable of,” Carter began, doing her best to make sure her voice carried across the crowd. “You all know that we were able to hold off the Goa’uld long enough to get word to the Asgard to come assist in stopping their forces from overrunning the planet.”

 

“And as I recall,” Tue shouted, standing proudly before the crowd. “Gairwyn had told to all that were it not for our lord Thor, you would all be dead at the hands of the Ettins.”

 

Carter nodded, only half-entertaining the idea that shooting Tue would solve a lot of problems. “Yes, that is right. It leaves out that two of us along with Olaf held back the forces of the Goa’uld long enough to allow Thor to arrive in the first place.” Carter smiled at Olaf. “Though he did more than his fair share in helping us hold them off.” Olaf nodded to Carter.

 

“And you expect to impress us?” Holger shook his head. “We know the truth behind such weapons Maj. Carter, they are as plain as the blades by our sides.”

 

“With all due respect sir, they aren’t.” Carter marked Holger’s reaction. He wasn’t wrapped up in the demonstration, and that was the first real sign of disrespect he’d shown. A good start to ferreting people out. “In fact, against their own enemies the Asgard have come to us because of our weapons technologies.”

 

That sent a murmur through the crowd. The people of Midgard had been asked for aid by their gods? Carter patted her P90 now that she had their attention. “We used to fight like your people did, with swords and arrows. Eventually a culture on one part of our planet realized that there were more efficient ways of fighting. They developed a means by which a projectile can be fired through the air faster than the speed of sound.”

 

Some of the crowd laughed. “From such a small weapon?” Tue bellowed. “This is what stands against gods and Ettins?”

 

Carter smiled at the chance to shut Tue up. “I’ll demonstrate.” Turning toward the targets, Carter chambered a round and took her stance. “First, single shot.” The weapon cracked, and the left target suddenly had three holes for each pull of the trigger. “In the time it would take for an experienced archer to draw, aim, and fire, he’d have three rounds in his chest.” Cuyler seemed to shudder at the thought.

 

“Next, fully automatic fire.” Thumbing the selector, Carter turned to the far-right target and fired. Rounds tore through the section of tree trunk, bisecting it horizontally and showering the ground with splinters. The crowd gasped, some of the children clinging to their mothers and crying at the sound and fury of modern ballistic technology.

 

“Improvised carpentry aside, this weapon is also easy to control and can essentially be utilized by anyone on this planet. Gairwyn, come here please.”

 

Gairwyn looked around as if asking for confirmation that she had actually been asked to help Carter, putting on a passive face as she walked up watching Carter taking out the magazine. “Carter, are you sure about this?”

 

“I’m only gonna give you a single round,” Carter said, taking out a spare round and sliding it into the magazine. Sliding it back into the weapon, she chambered the round and handed it to Gairwyn, thumbing the safety to single shot. “Okay, press the stock into your shoulder. Good, now lean your head down to where you can see through the sights. Do you have it?”

 

Gairwyn’s eyes went wide. “That red circle, is that where I am to aim?”

 

Carter smiled. “Exactly. Now slowly move it over to the center target.”

 

Gairwyn slightly shifted her weight and froze. “It is behind the red circle. This is where it is to be?”

 

Carter nodded, patting Gairwyn on the shoulder. “Alright, when you’re ready squeeze the trigger slowly until the weapon fires. Keep a hold on the weapon after it fires, alright? When you’re ready.”

 

Gairwyn focused on the target, breathing slowly as she focused on the red dot over the painted block of wood. She felt her finger squeeze on the target, starting to wonder if something would happen-

 

The weapon shook in her hands, the crack of the round leaving the chamber ringing in her ears as a mark appeared on the target. Carter was quick to put one hand on Gairwyn’s back and another on the weapon, smiling as she gently took it from Gairwyn’s hands. “Great job Gairwyn, you have no idea what this will do to help.” Turning back to the crowd, Carter patted the weapon again. “We’ve used this and many weapons like it against the Goa’uld and other threats. If Cimmeria does unite, we are willing to provide aid in the form of weapons and our own advancements.”

 

The lords looked at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. With an impish grin Ake stepped forward, his cane tapping against the dirt as he walked up to Carter. “I see that the trust of the Asgard is not misplaced. If Lady Gairwyn is able to utilize such a weapon with no training, then when our world is united our warriors will become the greatest of all the realms when they understand how such weapons function.”

 

Carter smiled. “That’s our hope sir. Thanks to everyone for viewing the demonstration, we’ll see you all here for the final contest of the day.”

 

The crowd dispersed, some talking excitedly about what they saw as others looking at Carter with nervous eyes. Ake eyed the crowd sadly. “I certainly hope your friend Teal’c is as good as you all claim to be. The other lords are now intimidated by what you have shown them.”

 

Carter watched as the wizards scattered among the crowd, dressed in their local outfits. “Don’t worry, we have our ways of gathering information.” Still scanning the crowd, Carter thought she saw Holger and Lamonte walking away together with a man bearing a well-kept mane of red hair. “Sir, what kind of man in Folke?”

 

“A firm believer in the old ways,” Ake said, hobbling toward the town. “He still maintains the old shrines and temples in his villages.”

 

Daniel looked over to Carter. “He must’ve taken it pretty hard when he found out the truth about his gods.”

 

“You would be surprised Daniel,” Ake said. “Lord Folke has been quite hospitable to the lords from Asgard.”

 

As Daniel puzzled over the statement, Carter heard a voice clearing their throat behind her. Turning, she saw Þjálfi glaring at her again. “You aren’t happy with us, are you.”

 

“You have just demonstrated advanced projectile weaponry to a culture that still has inter-tribal conflicts over marriage and trade. Unhappy is the minimum of how I feel Maj. Carter.”

 

“Well we had to do something to draw out the people who stole our weapons,” Carter said. “You didn’t make any offers when we told you what happened. Are you going to tell me you can just locate the weapons and take them back?”

 

“We can,” Röskva said, walking up next to Þjálfi. “But we cannot do this. Such an event shows that the Cimmerians are able to recognize when they are able to seize opportunity and advance on their own without out guidance. You are as older siblings to them, they are taking this chance to emulate you.”

 

Carter let out a pained sigh and looked at Þjálfi. “And you’re fine with this?”

 

“You have created this problem on your own,” Þjálfi said flatly. “Your return to Cimmeria at this time is what has caused this. We will only ensure that this cannot continue to become a greater issue.”

 

Daniel patted Carter’s shoulder and pulled her away. “Don’t worry Sam, Erza can do her best to get us what we need to know.”

 

Carter shook her head. “Let’s hope Daniel. I don’t want to explain to the colonel why Gairwyn was shot at the end of all this.”

 

* * *

 

Lucy made her way to one of the taverns, two groups of men in light green and light blue markings. Truth be told, she realized that there was little chance that they would have stolen the pistols, but she did know that the odds were best that they might have at least heard something. That, and she felt a lot safer being around Geir and Ake’s men than risking being around Lamonte’s.

 

The men laughed and cheered, slapping each other on the back and ripping hunks of meat off a roast bird that Lucy couldn’t identify but certainly smelled delicious. Tankards and drinking horns sloshed and spilled mead everywhere, and the men sang loud and proud of their stories and tales. For most other visitors the sight might have made them pause, even been intimidating.

 

None of those other visitors would have been a Fairy Tail wizard.

 

Striding proudly inside, Lucy cut through the crowd of men. Many stopped their singing, caught by the blonde beauty cutting through their number like a cleaver through a leg. The men’s eyes went wide; the younger ones entranced and the older ones bemused. Moving up to the bar, Lucy looked at the bar with mischievous eyes.

 

“We’ve no wine here m’lady,” the barman said, tapping a fresh keg for the men. “Lady Gairwyn’s hall may have what you seek.”

 

Lucy grinned and grabbed a tankard that had just been filled. The tavern went silent as Lucy upended it, draining the honeyed alcohol in a swift motion. Slamming the tankard down on the bar, she held up her right hand and proudly proclaimed, “No self-respecting member of Fairy Tail would take a drink and not handle it.”

 

The warriors cheered, and the celebration of the day quickly went back into swing.

 

“So, you are of Midgard as well,” one of the men said. “Perhaps if all the women are alike to you I must cross the Bifrost to the first world.”

 

“You wish you could come to where I’m from,” Lucy laughed, only making the slightest flirtations. As much as the men here reminded her of home, there was the fact that a good portion of them were smelling pretty rank. “The women there would eat you up so fast you wouldn’t realize what was happening.”

 

Another man laughed. “The lass has a fire to her, with such allies Lady Gairwyn is certain to win the title of fylkir.”

 

Lucy laughed, sending the tankard over for a refill. “Good to know she’s got friends at least. You guys don’t mind her?”

 

One of Ake’s men slammed his fist on the bar. “Of course! Not only did she call for your world’s aid when the Ettins attacked, she fought alongside her husband and slayed several to send back the message. Such a leader is formidable enough, but her friendship with Midgard borders that of kin.”

 

“Glad to know you’re on our side,” Lucy said, sipping at the second tankard sent her way. “It feels like the other clans are afraid of Gairwyn becoming fylkir because she’s a woman.”

 

“Oh, Tue might be that way.” One of Geir’s men tore a chunk off a massive roast bird and started tearing into it. “He’s so convinced of his place on this world that Thor himself could send down a bolt from on high and Tue would claim that hitting him is a sign of Thor’s favor.”

 

Lucy sighed as she safely checked Geir and Ake’s men off the suspects list. Sure, they both liked Gairwyn, but knowing their men seemed to approve of the lady as well made everything more certain when the time would be right to act. “So, you’d all follow Gairwyn if she was made fylkir?”

 

“Without a hesitation,” one of the men shouted. “For Gairwyn we would brave the cruelest fimbulwinter and fight any foe in her path for the safety of our people. Our lords have spoken only of her skill and courage. What more does a leader need than these?”

 

Lucy smiled as she took another sip of the mead. “ _Well, that’s at least two of the groups down._ ” She smiled as the honeyed ale hit her lips. “ _And the drinks are good too._ ”

 

* * *

 

Natsu listened to the angry songs coming from the tavern, and as he came closer he saw some of them glaring at him as their hands instinctively moved for the swords at their sides. His teeth were out in force his smile was so big.

 

As he closed in on the tavern, the men outside glared at him. It was like they thought their harsh looks could drive him back. Grinning and waving, Natsu strode into the threshold with Happy following loyally in tow. The cat was less keen to be inside the tavern, and as the singing turned to glaring at the pair Happy started to shudder as he walked.

 

Squeezing in between two of the men, Natsu motioned to the barman. “Gimme a drink, whatever you got.”

 

“You are not among your people, warrior of Midgard.” The man to Natsu’s left turned, putting the full brunt of his body in Natsu’s face. His gray armband marked him as one of Lamonte’s men. “Leave, run back to your nursemaid Carter.”

 

“You think I want to be with that jerk?” Natsu sneered at the thought. “They don’t want me around, they hate it when I try to fight. They’re all about rules and guns and killing. I hate how they do things.”

 

A man with sun-tanned skin and a weather-beaten face came up behind Natsu at the bar, another one took Natsu’s left side. Both wore the dark blue ribbons that marked them as Holger’s men. “You hate them, yet you fight with them. Why?”

 

Natsu took the newly-filled tankard the barman placed in front of him and took a swig. It was okay, but not as good as Fairy Tail’s supply. “Because my master said I had to. He says to do something I can’t just say no, can I.”

 

The men didn’t drop their glaring. “Then your master has already been put under the spell of Midgard as well.”

 

Happy finally spoke up. “Spell? What do you mean spell?”

 

“A saying, wee cat,” Lamonte’s man said. Apparently a talking walking cat was something these people would accept after finding their gods weren’t gods. “Midgard has only met Gairwyn, they have not seen our lives, or how we are seen by Gairwyn’s people.”

 

Natsu put down his mead. “What are you talking about?”

 

“We mine their gold, their metals,” Lamonte’s man grumbled. “When our people go hungry or our children starve, they do nothing. They only give us food to survive on, or else take from our stores when they wish it.”

 

Natsu shook his head. “So why keep doing it? If they hate you like that why haven’t you fought back?”

 

“How should we do that boy?” Lamonte’s man held a fist up to Natsu’s face. “Our lands are hard, our children often do not live. At best we can hope to field a force half the size of the other lords.”

 

Natsu looked back toward the village square, hearing the sound of celebration outside. “Then why invite you here? If they hate you so much wouldn’t they just cut you out?”

 

“The Asgard insisted we be here,” Holger’s man growled. “Those things declared us worthy of the same chance to be made fylkir. As if they rule our world rather than our own lords.”

 

Natsu nodded. “Well what do they know? Why not show that you can rule yourselves? Who cares if Gairwyn become fylkir, you can do what you want.”

 

The men around him smiled, a mixture of anger and excitement in their eyes. “You speak truth boy. You are not loyal to those of Midgard then?”

 

“No way pal, I’m only loyal to Fairy Tail.” Natsu gave a thumb’s up as he pulled open his shirt to reveal his right shoulder. “If they aren’t Fairy Tail, they’ve got nothing on me.”

 

Lamonte’s man clapped a hand on Natsu’s shoulder. “Then why not come with us? Gairwyn would only allow Midgard’s power to grow across our lands. With your help we could put in power a lord that above all is strong enough to chart a path back to the ways that served our fathers well.”

 

Natsu grinned as he raised his mead. “If it means I can finally fight someone, I’m right there with you.” Laughing, Natsu toasted with his new friends as Happy ate a chunk of fowl.

 

* * *

 

Erza set her tankard down on the bar and turned to Cuyler’s man next to her. She’d decided to leave the oaken shield she’d been given back in the hall. “A servant of Hel snuck into your camp and threatened your lord you say?”

 

Cuyler’s man nodded. “May the gods strike me down if I lie. I thought I saw them myself, nothing but a dark shape moving through the camp in the shadows as it fled into the darkness. To send our lord into such a panic, what danger could have been so great?”

 

Erza sipped at the mead. Whatever O’Neill had done to threaten Cuyler into talking, it had somehow been enough to convince Cuyler to rework his ideas with Stian and his men to talk with Gairwyn. Every day her respect for O’Neill grew a little more. “So, your lords will support Gairwyn for the throne then?”

 

Stian’s right hand nodded. “Our lords speak now of titles and lands in the great hall. If Gairwyn’s honor is as firm as her courage then she will surely become fylkir.”

 

Erza shook her head. “If Gairwyn is so regarded now why continue? Even if the contests must be completed the other lords must see that Gairwyn is the best choice.”

 

“Lamonte and Holger won’t give unless they are fairly beaten,” Cuyler’s man said. “Both still believe that the title of fylkir is not already chosen by the Asgard, or by the other lords. They will hold until they believe they can hold off no longer.”

 

“Ridiculous,” Erza said. “Gairwyn has only shown herself to be a just and wise ruler. Do they fear a woman in power that greatly?”

 

“They fear being mistreated,” Stian’s man said. “They live off the coast and in the mountains. The only one they have constant contact with is Tue’s clan.”

 

Erza nodded. “And what about your own clans? A visit from a servant of Hel is enough to change your minds?”

 

Both men looked to each other, and Cuyler’s man spoke first. “Midgard is strong, their weapons show us that. Seeing your magics as well, if these are the powers your peoples use in war and in celebration, what chance would we have against enemies who have the same powers?”

 

“Our lords have always believed in the old ways. Even with the arrival of the gods we have tried to stay loyal to the ways of our fathers.” Stian’s man sighed as her pushed her food back to the barman barely eaten. “There is…hesitation in accepting these new ways too quickly.”

 

Erza’s face softened at the words. Fairy Tail hadn’t had to accept any aid from the SGC after the defeat of Acnologia, nothing had changed back home except for telling the Magic Council what had happened. Here, a people were coming to grips with the fact that not only were they no long alone in existence, they had to face the fact that the old ways could no longer protect them from danger.

 

“Well, whatever does happen, the SGC don’t just run.” Erza smiled. “When you hear of what Teal’c has done on my own world, you’ll know that the technology of Earth can help protect the way of life you live.”

 

Both men looked at each other. “He can’t even wield a bow, what can he have possibly accomplished?”

 

Erza’s smile turned into a knowing grin. “I doubt any of you have stood against a dragon.”

 

* * *

 

Gray was bored to tears as he listened to Tue’s men go on and on and _on_ about their skills with swords and their wealth and their many children and _BY GOD WOULD SOMEONE SAVE HIM FROM THIS FRESH HELL?!_

 

“And then, when the fools thought we were to submit, our lord announced that he had been the one supplying them with their horses!” Tue’s man laughed, slapping Gray on the back and chugging his mead so fast that it spilled onto his perfectly-kempt beard. “I tell you boy, your masters would be wise to leave Gairwyn’s little village to back the true lord of Cimmeria.”

 

“I’ll ask them when I get the chance.” Sipping at his mead, Gray looked across the tavern to Folke’s men. They were quieter than the others, ensconced around their tables silently praying before their meals. “Are they all that devout?”

 

Tue’s man looked over and rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes, Folke’s clan have always been good followers of the gods. Funny, you would think they’d react more bitterly when the truth became known.”

 

Gray perked up a little, thankful for the change of subject. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, for all of us it was a surprise,” Tue’s man said. “Shock, yes, shock is the better word. To find out our gods were not gods but beings of flesh like us, even flesh as gray as a dwarf? Our people were confused until they went through the clans and explained.”

 

Gray watched as Folke’s men started to eat after their silent prayers. The quiet clashed too hard with the noise in the tavern; the open spaces and crowds of the contests had made it hard to notice before, but inside the silence was deafening. “Do they hate the Asgard?”

 

Tue’s man thought for a moment. “No, actually no one knows how they feel about Gairwyn’s teachers. Folke has only ever been concerned with his people and lands.”

 

Gray nodded, making eye contact with one of the men at the tables. He glared back at Gray, a sneer creeping across his face as eyes met. “That actually answers a lot of questions.”

 

“Good!” Tue’s man clapped Gray on the shoulder. “Then let me tell you about when we seized control of the wood held by the bandit Herleifr.”

 

Gray groaned and grabbed at a full tankard.

 

* * *

 

O’Neill was starting to settle into another tree hollow. The majority of the day had been spent dodging young couples trying to find a quiet place in the woods to “court” without being interrupted. He’d had to abandon the small blind he’d made because of it, the tree hollow was about the only thing he could conceivably slip into.

 

Taking short naps had helped him keep from being found and get some rest, but hopefully this would be the last full day he’d spend in the middle of the wood. Once the boasting was over he would get the signal from Carter, roll back with the team to Earth, and hopefully report another planet secured against the Goa’uld.

 

There was the sound of a horse galloping up nearby, and O’Neill ducked down to get into the brush. He’d taken care to force his uniform to fit with the surrounding debris and plants. He was covered in sticks and dead branches, his face camouflaged to break up his outline and hide in the dirt and dead plant life.

 

A second rider approached. “Hail. You have what I was told to use?”

 

“Yes,” the first rider said, opening what sounded like a saddlebag. “My lord spent some time studying these weapons. You have two. You press this button here. It somehow makes it work, and it holds five and ten of the small arrowheads that do damage. Simply pull this, and it activates the method to make it fire.”

 

The second man laughed. “Your lord is gracious. And the promised prize is still agreed on?”

 

“The village will be yours, along with any spoils and women. So long as you return to the worship of the gods, you will rule unmolested.”

 

The second rider laughed. “I’ll worship whoever so long as I can rule. Tell your lord he’ll have his slaughter. Tell him to stay far from the eastern road, my men will come and strike from there.” With a snap of reigns, the second rider galloped into the distance as the first rider went trotting back towards the village. O’Neill couldn’t get a good look at either of them through the conversation, they were to his back and moving might have revealed his position.

 

O’Neill waited until he was sure there was no one else to interrupt him before he dared even turn his head to scan the area. Jumping up, O’Neill moved for the village. The problem was that he didn’t notice the lip of the small ravine, or the old roots that had come up through the mud. The last thing he saw before he landed in the green leaves of the last plant he wanted to land in was a bald man in a black suit carrying a briefcase. His last thought; " _Nah, that's gotta be a hallucination._ "

 

* * *

 

Natsu and Happy lounged in the great hall with the rest of MV-1, Natsu patting a full belly from the tavern. “I gotta tell ya, those guys with Lamonte and Cuyler sure know how to eat. Maybe they aren’t so bad after all?”

 

Lucy jumped up. “Natsu, they want to make it so Gairwyn can’t take power and run the whole planet. You could at least pretend to care.”

 

Natsu stretched out and gave a yawn. “C’mon Lucy, we all know Gairwyn’s gonna make it right? Why can’t we have some real fun while we’re out here?”

 

Before Lucy could really lay into berating Natsu, the doors to the hall opened and the sound of cheers reverberated in from the outside. Teal’c strode in covered in flower wreaths and holding a broadsword.

 

Erza smiled. “I take it you won the contest?”

 

“Well after we got to Teal’c taking on a dragon, things pretty much wrapped up,” Daniel said, walking in as Olaf’s men shut the door behind them. “To be fair they were already sure he would win when he told the story of our taking on the replicators.”

 

“The people of the village are still overjoyed,” Gairwyn said, hugging Teal’c and bidding him to sit and eat. “No other warrior on this planet aside from Olaf can claim to have done half the things you have.”

 

Olaf beamed a little. “Your own abilities, Lady Gairwyn, surely surpass mine.”

 

Before everyone could congratulate each other, a door to the rear of the hall opened. The guards drew their blades as SG-1 raised their weapons.

 

O’Neill moved in, lowering his weapon and shutting the door behind him. Surveying the scene before him he lowered his weapon and quickly bent over. “ _Owwwwwwwwwwwww!_ ”

 

Carter rushed over, taking out her IFAK. “Sir, what’s wrong? You weren’t supposed to come back until tomorrow.”

 

“Had some vital intel,” O’Neill said. “Also, nettles really suck.”

 

“You must wash then,” Gairwyn said, motioning for her servants. “Prepare a bath for the colonel, make it warm and give him a room in the hall.”

 

“We’ve got other problems,” O’Neill said, still wincing as he spoke. The skin on his face was already starting to blister where the camo paint had been sweated off. “We’ve got bandits coming in, didn’t get any numbers but there’s plenty of’em. They have two of the pistols, they figured out how to use them.”

 

Daniel shook his head. “No, no that’s not possible, shouldn’t we have heard them using it?”

 

“Not if they figured out what happened by watching the demonstration.” Carter paused. “We had a weapons demonstration earlier sir.”

 

“It doesn’t matter if they don’t have a round in the chamber,” O’Neill groaned. “They figured out how to take the magazines out but they didn’t mention pulling the slide back when they told the bandits how to use the gun.” O’Neill winced. “Can I please take that bath now?”

 

Gairwyn motioned to her servants, and O’Neill was quickly hurried away. “This is terrible. The bandits will not miss a chance like this, whoever they are allied with will not hesitate to cause their own problems alongside. With the clans marked so clearly the bandits will overrun us and leave their allies untouched. All Cimmeria will be thrown into chaos.”

 

“Until the surviving lords seize power,” Carter said. “You’re the one in the final competition Gairwyn, what happens?”

 

Gairwyn went to her throne. “I will face one of the other lords in a game of chess. By the midday sun I will be ready to face off against the other remaining lord.” A sad smile crossed her face. “My father taught me to play when I was a girl, and it brought my husband and I together during out courtship.”

 

“We’ll walk the sidelines,” Carter said, trying to focus on the mission so Gairwyn didn't have to dwell on her past pains. “If anyone tries anything we’ll stop them.”

 

“Then I’ll order my men to stop the bandits,” Olaf said. “They have been waiting to fight someone since these deceptions were revealed.”

 

O’Neill shook his head. “Nice idea Olaf, but you’ll need to keep your people in the town to make sure they can handle the bad guys trying something like seizing control of the town during the chess.” Despite the pain that felt like it was trying to dig inside his skin, O’Neill held off from going to the bath a little longer. “You can show Erza’s team the way to the East side of the town.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

The grounds were already filled with activity, though the children were safely occupied with toys and play farther from the grounds. The adults all understood that this was a game of patience and concentration. They knew they could make enough noise to prove which lord would be the most easily distracted.

 

Carter walked the edge of the crowd, scanning everyone around her. So far there was just another circle of villagers and warriors surrounding the grounds, four table set with chess sets waiting to be used.

 

“Good morning, Maj. Carter,” Ake said, hobbling towards the grounds. “Tell me, is this still a pastime on Midgard?”

 

Carter smiled, still scanning the crowd as she spoke to Ake. “Oh, you wouldn’t believe it. We even have professional tournaments with prizes for the best players.”

 

Ake laughed. “Joyous. Would I be able to travel to Midgard one day? These bones still have some lust for adventure in them yet.”

 

Carter shrugged as she kept patrolling. “I don’t see any reason to stop you. You’ll have to remember though, Midgard is very different from what you’re used to.”

 

Ake smiled serenely as he walked with Carter. “The women are still lovely are they not? Midgard is not all that different when you follow down to the roots.”

 

Carter chuckled as she watched a group of men trade coins for betting on the outcome of the matches. “Well women on Earth have come a long way compared to Cimmeria. So, who are you going up against first?”

  
Ake sighed, finding a log to rest on. “I won’t be.”

  
Carter stopped, still watching the crowd but caught off-guard by the comment. “Why not?”

 

Ake let out another tired sigh, one that only a leader of many winters could express. “When the Ettins were defeated, word had only just arrived in my lands of what had happened on your first arrival. Then we learned the truth of our gods, of the old ways.”

 

Carter didn’t need to see Ake’s face to see the weariness in his eyes. “It shook you didn’t it.”

 

Ake nodded. “They say old men don’t change, but that truth is we’re worn out from so much of it. I suppose I was fortunate that it happened to close to my own end. No sons to carry my name, no daughters to ensure good marriage. Gairwyn is my hope to give my people a strong leader when my time arrives.”

 

Pieces fit neatly in Carter’s mind with that. “I get it. Gairwyn ensures your clan’s survival without the need to marry.”

 

“I suppose a single fylkir has been a title long coming,” Ake said quietly, eyes closed as he leaned over his cane. “Our way of life is changed whether our opponents wish to accept it or not. Better it be a peaceful change than one written in the blood of our kin and clans.”

 

Carter dared to look back at Ake, and suddenly the put-on act of an old man had given way to the age he truly felt. His shoulders sagged down with the weight of years. A proud and regal brow was now furrowed in worry and thought, and where there had only been a thoughtful smile for the previous days there was now only a sad expression that spoke of wear and wariness from decades before.

 

Carter put a hand on Ake’s shoulder and smiled. “Don’t worry. Whatever happens we’ll be right there to support Gairwyn. Even if the Asgard decide that Cimmeria isn’t ready we can still provide aid to help Cimmeria defend itself against the Goa’uld.”

 

Ake smiled a little. “You speak truth young lass. Still, the final test is upon us now. We must all be ready for whatever may happen.”

 

Carter went back to scanning the crowd, watching the clan warriors and the villagers circling up as Þjálfi and Röskva walked up to the front of the reviewing stand. The dull roar of the crowd quickly died out as the eight competing lords lined up in front of their teachers. The lords knelt in deference before their lords, the crowd bowing respectfully as Röskva stepped forward.

 

“Welcome all to this, the final contest to prove which lord is most worthy to become the fylkir of Cimmeria. We have seen each lord’s ability to choose the best to fight for them, but the true test of a lord’s ability is that to lead and combat their enemies. Once a victor is declared, the lords will confer among themselves to decide on who among their number will be the first fylkir of Cimmeria.” The teacher raised her arms and declared to all present, “Let the final contest begin.”

 

The lords all went to their chess sets, settling down as Ake joined the Asgard atop the reviewing stand. Carter patrolled toward Teal’c, keeping watch over the crowd as best she could. “What do you think?”

 

“If Folke is indeed the one responsible for the antagonism of Lamonte and Holger, we will soon see his desperation dictate his actions.”

 

Olaf walked over, flexing his fingers in his sling and smiling confidently as his other hand rested on his sword hilt. “Good morning friends. What news from your young companions?”

 

“Erza Scarlet and her team are now moving to intercept the bandits,” Teal’c said calmly. Quietly enough that no one could hear him unless they were three feet away at least. “They will easily neutralize these bandits of which O’Neill has spoken.”

 

“I hope so friend Teal’c,” Olaf said, looking out as the chess games began and Gairwyn faced down Cuyler. “Gairwyn will have her focus solely on this game.”

 

* * *

 

There it was, the telltale sound of a mount being forced through the woods. Hooves slammed into the dust and grasses as they prepared to enter the outermost limits of Gairwyn’s territory. Men shouted, metal rang out, and Natsu smiled as he waited for the coming fight.

 

“There’s at least sixty,” Erza said, wearing her Heaven’s Wheel armor. “We need to make sure that they have the chance to surrender before we engage. It’s possible they’re being used the same way the Goa’uld use the Jaffa.”

 

“No way in hell are we doing that,” Natsu said, slamming his fist into his palm. “I’m finally getting a chance to fight, go for a real brawl. I’m not letting this slip by.”

 

Gray and Lucy shared a look, and Lucy walked over to the dragon slayer. “Natsu, are you really sure about this? I mean it won’t be like fighting back home.”

 

Natsu laughed. “C’mon Lucy, where’s your sense of fun? Happy’s not nervous about this at all, are you buddy?”

 

Happy saluted in his miniature cap. “Not at all Natsu! Let’s save the village and get rewarded with tasty fish!”

 

Natsu gave a thumb’s up. “That’s the spirit buddy. We’ll show these bearded jerks just what happens when they make fools out of Fairy Tail.”

 

As Natsu postured in the middle of the road, Lucy went back to Gray and Erza. “Do you think he’s really doing to be okay with this? I mean when we were in Egypt with First Team he had no idea what was really happening.”

 

Erza kept glaring at the road ahead. “It doesn’t matter now, they’re almost here. Whatever happens next the protection of the village, and especially the people, is the top priority.”

 

Gray shook his head. “It still isn’t right. We don’t know how he’ll react to seeing it this close.”

 

“Ms. Sato shot a man and has suffered no ill-effects that we've learned,” Erza said. “If someone who had never fired a weapon before can do that, Natsu can certainly face what we’re about to.”

 

The forms of the riders started to form through the trees, and Lucy took out her keys. “I hope you’re right Erza.”

 

Natsu stepped into the middle of the road, arms crossed and chest puffed proudly out as he saw a horde of riders coming out of the trees. Their furs were dark and stained, their beards long and wild; unkempt as befitted their status as outliers from the emerging civilization back in Gairwyn’s village. The riders crashed through the trees, trampling everything in their paths underhoof.

 

Erza stepped forward, sword brandished as the riders started to slow in the face of the four strangers. “This area is under the protection of Fairy Tail. If your purpose is peaceful, we will let you come with us to the village. If not, we urge you to return from where you came.”

 

The lead rider urged his horse forward, sneering down at Erza as he sized up his foes. “The favored of the gods send four children against us? Ha! Gairwyn and her allies will pay for driving us out of our territories.”

 

[Erza leveled her sword at the leader of the bandits.](https://youtu.be/ppzcjw2Xq1Y?t=1388) “I urge you, trying to fight us will only end in folly for you and your men. Please turn back or come with me to negotiate with Gairwyn.”

 

The man laughed. “Negotiate?” Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out the pistols stolen from the village. “I have the power of gods in my hands; I do not need to negotiate.”

 

Natsu smiled. “Hear that Erza? He’s not negotiating.” Stepping forward, Natsu took a long breath and shouted out, “FIRE DRAGON ROAR!”

 

The gout of flame erupted out of Natsu’s mouth wide enough to cover the road, and Natsu smiled as he waited for the flames to part and start the fight properly. Then he heard two explosions, and saw the parting flames reveal [his handiwork](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOx1L7ctC4o).

 

Horses reared and scattered about, saddles and coats afire. Men screamed and tried to rip off flaming articles of clothing. The leader of the bandits lay on the ground, the left half of his face burned off and blackened. The two pistols had been heated for quickly by the flames that the rounds inside the magazines had exploded. The combination of flame and exploding metal was enough to do the job.

 

Natsu was rooted to the ground, watching the spectacle unfold. A man tried to regain control of his horse, only to be thrown off and land in a heap on the ground; his neck had bent at an angle that wouldn’t let him walk again. One of the bandits tried to beat the fire off another, his fellow screaming in a voice that went beyond agony. Bandits clutched at arms, faces, anywhere and everywhere their skin had been touched by the fire. All around they screamed as they fled, “Surtr! Surtr!”

 

Natsu stepped back, the screams of the fleeing replaced by the cries and moans of the wounded and dying. “I…I don’t understand…Why didn’t they fight back? They should’ve been fine!”

 

Erza shook her head as she collected the two destroyed pistols. “They aren’t magic users Natsu. What did you think was going to happen when you hit them with a blast of dragon slayer magic?”

 

“No, no that isn’t what happens,” Natsu shouted, simultaneously backpedaling from the sight of men with explosed eyes and jawbones. The scents of burnt hair and fried skin hit his nostrils, and his head suddenly felt light. “No one ever had this happen when I fought them, it never happened in Africa.”

 

Lucy blinked. “Never happened? Natsu, what do you think happened when you blasted those PAC positions? You really think they didn’t get burned like this?”

 

Natsu’s eyes were wide and his pupils small. Realization was dawning and a terrible dawn it was. The cries and pains of the wounded were the only sounds now, their allies had scattered into the woods and brush away from the fire-demon that had just killed their number. Those with the faculty to still do so were already crawling back away from Natsu. Gray pulled his hands back. “What do you want to do Erza, take them in as captives?”

 

Erza nodded. “Make a wall around them so they can’t try to escape. Lucy, have one of your spirits start gathering the survivors so we can get them to the village. Natsu?”

 

Natsu just kept staring. Nothing existed anymore, just a scorched and blackened clearing filled with bodies and soon-to-be-bodies. Happy shook next to Natsu, tears streaming down the face of the cat. The small creature collapsed, his legs quaking too much for him to even stand in the sight of such a terrible image.

 

Erza turned away. “I’ll go back to the village and tell O’Neill what’s happened. Check the rest of the bodies for the other pistol just in case they got their hands on it.” Sparing one last look back at the stock-still Natsu and silently weeping Happy, Erza requipped into her Black Wing armor and took off for the village.

 

* * *

 

Carter took a sip of water as the sun rose to the peak of the sky. Holger nodded to Gairwyn, and Geir bowed to Folke. It was down to two, the lady of the village against the lord of the farmlands. Carter took her radio. “Daniel, anything for you?”

 

“ _Nothing here Sam. Maybe we’re overreacting?_ ”

 

“I’ll overreact until that pistol is accounted for,” Carter responded. “Teal’c, any word from the east of the village?”

 

“ _Olaf’s men report no disturbance,_ ” Teal’c said. “ _Wait. Erza is flying in now. She is unharmed. Please wait Maj. Carter._ ” Carter tried to wait patiently, but as Gairwyn and Folke greeted each other and sat at their table she wished Teal’c would give her something to work with.

 

“ _The bandits have been dealt with, but Erza can account for only two of the pistols._ ” Carter swore; things were still up in the air. “ _She also reports that Natsu appears to be suffering shock._ ”

 

Carter replayed the statement for a moment. “Shock? What happened?”

 

The pause was longer this time. “ _She states that Natsu is unable to believe what his abilities did to the bandits. There were apparently heavy casualties from his flames._ ”

 

Carter sighed. This would have to wait, but Natsu had finally faced facts; he had killed someone. A whole lot of someones. “Ask Olaf if his people can bring in any survivors, tell Erza to have her team keep the survivors policed and help with transporting the wounded.”

 

Röskva raised her arms. “Our final two lords are now ready for their match. Lord Folke, Lady Gairwyn, you have both proven yourselves capable of matching the mental capabilities of your fellow rulers. This final match will show who between yourselves in the most strategic of Cimmeria’s rulers. As he is the darker side of the board, Lord Folke will begin.”

 

Folke and Gairwyn sat across from each other, and as he seated himself Gairwyn saw the faintest glint of light off a piece of metal from inside his cloak. She kept her face placid despite the realization shooting through her skull. As he moved his first piece, she observed the board. “I must credit you my lord. Your acceptance of the truth regarding the gods is inspiring to watch. Tales of your devotions are known far across Cimmeria, yet you took to the truth of the Asgard well.”

 

Folke nodded as he observed Gairwyn’s move of her pawn two spaces forward. “Truth is never absolute Gairwyn,” he said, pushing one of his pawns forward two spaces in front of Gairwyn’s. “Tell me, what makes you believe these were the same gods we were taught to honor and supplicate to?”

 

“By the fact that I have seen their technologies and true selves,” Gairwyn responded, moving a pawn on the far left of her side. “If these were not the same gods that brought us to Cimmeria, how do they know of the hammer, the Hall of Thor’s Might? They are surely our gods.”

 

“Or they have beguiled you,” Folke whispered. He pushed one of his riders forward, and the crowd murmured at the move. “These creatures are powerful. They are wise. I do not deny that their tools and weapons are strong. Yet what god needs to lie about what they are? What child of Odin tell tales that are not who they truly are?”

 

Gairwyn took a breath. This was going to be one of the hardest games of chess she had ever played.

 

* * *

 

Teal’c went with Erza to the clearing where the bandits had been annihilated, a detachment of Olaf’s men accompanying him. His expression was still placid, but his nose still wrinkled at the stench of death and burnt flesh that assaulted him. Lucy’s cow-beast was busy laying the wounded in a short row. The rest had died from either the damage done to their bodies or the shock overwhelming their systems. “How many were there?”

 

Erza requipped into her fatigues. “I’d say roughly a hundred, maybe a hundred-fifty,” Erza said quietly. Olaf’s men whispered among themselves, some making protective signs on their bodies as others simply stared at the ruined corpses around them. “Gray, how many survivors?”

 

Gray looked up from the body he was searching. “About ten, maybe eleven. None of the bodies had the third pistol, if it isn’t back in the village it’s probably long gone with the other bandits by now.”

 

Teal’c nodded. “Where is Natsu?” Gray motioned over to a small log, and Teal’c saw Natsu sitting with Happy beside him. Both were staring down at the ground intently, Teal’c recognizing that Natsu hadn’t even been touched in battle. He had been shocked, and he wasn’t going to be coming back anytime soon. “No one else was harmed?”

 

“No one,” Lucy said, looking on as Taurus gently set the last of the wounded down. “Natsu hasn’t moved since he sat down though, I’m worried he’s not feeling well.”

 

Teal’c nodded. “On Earth it is known as post-traumatic stress disorder. It occurs in those who have suffered an incredibly traumatic mental injury.”

 

“Mental injury?” Gray looked over to Natsu. “How? He’s always lighting things on fire back home, just because it actually hurt people here he’s all warped about it?”

 

“He is also extremely opposed to killing even in combat.” Teal’c walked over to the body of the leader, with the two destroyed pistols beside it. “I believe that he may consider himself no better than us now.”

 

Lucy looked over to Natsu with worry. Natsu had always been headstrong, a true believer in Fairy Tail and his friends. He only ever fought, partied, and slept. He never seemed to care that there might be people affected by what happened to him, only that he won. “ _God, you never wanted to win like this did you Natsu?_ ”

 

Teal’c looked over the bodies as Olaf walked up. “Do these bodies appear familiar at all?”

 

Olaf shook his head. “The bandit clans have been pushed away from our lands for some many months now. These may be other bandits, their marks and weapons are unfamiliar to me.”

 

Teal’c thought for a moment as he studied the corpse. Bandits have no easy access to coin or food. They would be malnourished for want of it. These ones however had (formerly) healthy complexions, stout bellies and healthy beards. “This confirms it; Folke is the one behind the bandits as well as the union between Lamonte and Holger. We must move before anything is attempted back in the village.”

 

“I’ll go,” Erza said, requipping back to her Black Wing. “What should I tell Maj. Carter?”

 

“Tell her to not attempt anything until Gairwyn is in immediate danger,” Teal’c said. “Also tell Olaf’s men to move to positions to stop Lamonte and Holger’s forces from attempting anything. Should they realize the bandits are not coming they may make a last attempt to stop Gairwyn taking power.”

 

As Erza took off, Teal’c walked over to Natsu. The boy remained motionless, Happy turning slightly until he saw it was Teal’c walking over and went to facing forward again. “Natsu, are you alright?” The boy was silent. “Natsu, you appear to be suffering from shock.”

 

“So what if I am,” Natsu whispered. “I just wanted a fight, why can’t I find any with you people?”

 

“We are not here to simply fight,” Teal’c said, standing tall over Natsu and glaring down at the boy. “We are trying to stop grave threats from overwhelming our worlds, we cannot treat this as a game.”

 

Natsu jumped up and grabbed Teal’c. “Why can’t I!? Igneel didn’t care when I fought, no one died when I fought them back home! Everyone’s telling me what to do all the time, everyone tells me that I can’t do this or punch those people, or that I can’t go anywhere I want to!” Tears were starting to form in Natsu’s eyes, and as fast as he had grabbed Teal’c his grip started to slack. “I hate this, this isn’t fun anymore.”

 

Teal’c gently removed Natsu’s hands. “I will speak to Gen. Hammond about this on our return. I suggest that you speak to someone about these emotions to ensure they do not further damage your mental well-being.” Teal’c reached out to put a hand on Natsu’s shoulder, but quickly thought against it as the boy collapsed back onto the fallen tree.

 

* * *

 

Gairwyn and Folke stared each other down from across the board. Both had taken several pawns each, but Gairwyn still possessed her forts and two holy men. Folke by contrast had lost both holy men, but still had both riders and one of his forts. The symbolism wasn’t lost on Gairwyn.

 

“Tell me Gairwyn,” Folke said, moving one of his forts to strike at one of Gairwyn’s forts. “What do you plan to do once Cimmeria is united? Do you plan to make us lesser than Midgard?”

 

“Midgard wishes us to be equals,” Gairwyn said, trying to maneuver one of her forts into position to counter the move she knew was coming. “If they had wanted conquest you think they would have waited for our teachers to come to guide us? Beings they are allied with?”

 

“Beings who are not of the gods,” Folke argued, positioning his lady to strike at the oncoming fort. “Midgard has not honored the old ways, they have traded honor simply for expedience in defeating their enemies. We will too if we allow these beasts to stay.”

 

Gairwyn moved one of her holy men before the counter. “Why do you fear Midgard’s ways? They have twice shown us a greater expanse than what we knew before. This would allow our people to move forward, to become better than they were before.”

 

“Will it?” Folke positioned his lady again. “Bandits are wandering through the countrysides. The people are fearful, the farmsteads are raided with impunity.”

 

Gairwyn moved her other holy man to flank the coming attack and hold off any attempt to open the board, doing her best to avoid Folke’s gaze. “I’m sorry that your lands have been struck by my pushing out the bandits, but you have to understand that this is only a passing thing. Once our lands are united we will stop the bandits and rebuild what has been lost.”

 

“We can also return to the old ways,” Folke said, striking at the fort with an added emphasis. “Go back to a life before these creatures; before Midgard and their destruction of our protection. The Hammer protected us before, it will continue to do so long after these intruders are gone.”

 

“It is too late,” Gairwyn said, striking back with one of her forts. “The Ettins will return, Midgard has shown that they are not the dominant power among the stars. They know of our world now, and with their long ships they will return and fire on us from the skies.”

 

“Not with the protection of the gods,” Folke said, Gairwyn noticing a change in his expression. The lights behind Folke’s eyes had changed, from a peaceful consideration to a slowly building focus. As he moved his next piece Gairwyn saw that his eyes weren’t just focused, they were afire. Reason was gone now, and Gairwyn was smart enough to recognize what was happening. “Once we gain their favor, we will need no one.”

 

Gairwyn sighed. “I’m sorry that the bandits attacked your lands,” she whispered as she moved one of her holy men. “We didn’t realize they would move towards your people when they were driven out.”

 

“It was the punishment of the gods,” Folke whispered. Gairwyn saw that his faced had finally become crazed. There was a fire in the hearth, but there was no one to keep it from consuming the home. “Once we return to the old ways forever, we will be safe.”

 

Gairwyn’s heart fell. Change had come too suddenly to Folke, and he hadn’t been able to accept that this was not from gods or Ettins or any power that he could not gain himself. If it was all because of the happiness or displeasure of the gods, then there was someone beyond he could blame; others, his own enemies, but never himself. Nothing was out of his control, because his agency was utterly under the control of the gods.

 

Watching from the sidelines, Carter watched as the two faced each other down. She could see that something had changed; Gairwyn’s shoulders seemed to sag low, but she could see that things were roughly even on the board. Nothing explained the slowly growing grin spreading across Folke’s face either. Something was off. “Daniel, anything happening on your side?”

 

“ _Nothing Sam, what’s up?_ ”

 

“Something’s just changed, Folke looks happy and Gairwyn looks defeated even thought the game isn’t over yet.” Her thumb slowly moved for the safety, and her eyes felt like they became even sharper as they looked over the three opposing lords.

 

“ _You think Folke’s realized what’s happened?_ ”

 

“No, I think something else has happened.” Carter looked across the crowd, and saw several of Lamonte and Holger’s men looking at each other in confusion. “Their men know though, they have to have figured out that the bandits aren’t coming.”

 

“ _How long before they try something?_ ”

 

“Let’s not wait,” Carter said. “Grab Olaf, tell him to put his people around the crowd and be ready for whatever signal they decide to use.”

 

Carter started slinking through the crowd, watching the men around her. Looking to the leaders removed from the competition, she noted that only two stood apart from each other; Lamonte and Holger. The two talked amongst themselves away from the lords, looking around and gesturing toward the east. “They’ve definitely caught on Daniel. We need to think of something fast.”

 

“ _Well I’m not much help here Sam, we’re going into uncharted territory here. We can’t do anything else except let Gairwyn finish the match._ ”

 

Carter shook her head. “We need to get Stian and Cuyler firmly on Gairwyn’s side Daniel, give me something to work with that can make them see this is what needs to happen.”

 

“ _Okay, look, the Vikings believed that a leader needed to do what was best for their people. If Folke’s suddenly grinning for no reason that’s a good cue that he’s probably starting to lose his grip. Even if they don’t like Gairwyn changing the old ways look at how well off her people are now.”_

 

Carter forced her way through the crowd, arriving at the reviewing stand to see the other lords watching. “Lord Cuyler, Lord Stian?” The two turned from the game, insulted that Carter had interrupted their viewing. ”We need to talk.”

 

Cuyler tried to hold his temper in check. “Can this not wait until the match is decided?”

 

“We don’t have that long sir,” Carter said. “Look at Folke’s face, does that look like the face of a leader to you?”

 

Both men looked over and saw it. Folke’s eyes weren’t on Cimmeria anymore, they weren’t even in contact with reality. Cuyler and Stian both looked at each other, and then to Carter.

 

“He’s losing his grip,” Carter said. “He’s the one who’s been trying to manipulate things to happen. He stole our pistols, and he’s the reason that we had to annihilate a group of bandits that tried to approach from the East.”

 

A point stuck into Carter’s back, a hand tightly gripping her shoulder. “Decide the last words you ever say carefully wench.” Lamonte leaned closer to her right ear. “You will not speak again.”

 

As the crowd remained focused on the match the lords drew on each other. Ake and Geir had their swords on Lamonte and Holger, Cuyler and Stian drawing but not making any moves otherwise. “The bandits scattered when the teachers arrived, and they came after Folke’s lands. Folke was the only one who gave us food, helped our people live. When the bandits were driven out our food stocks were nearly cut off.”

 

“Everything has changed since the teachers arrived,” Holger growled. “The bandits spread out, away from their lands. If you hadn’t brought the so-called teachers to our world, perhaps we might have had a chance to make our people’s lives better.”

 

“You teamed up with the same bandits that threatened your food supply in the first place,” Carter argued. “What part of that sounds like a leader to you both?”

 

“He saw opportunity,” Lamonte argued, pushing the blade harder into Carter’s back. “We were supposed to sit and starve until the teachers gave Gairwyn control over our lives? He knew that these teachers were dangerous to our ways. You’re just as dangerous.”

 

“The world can’t go back from this change,” Geir said, slowly moving towards Holger. “Your men have seen life in this village, they will tell the others in their villages about what they’ve seen. You think the rest of your people will be satisfied with life they’ve lived after hearing of the prosperity they’ve seen here?”

 

Lamonte snarled at the two lords. “You think they would share their bounties with us? We who have been cast out compared to the other clans? Why would they give us anything?”

 

“The Asgard want to improve all your lives,” Carter tried to argue. “Once a fylkir is chosen they can spread their technology through the planet, stop the bandits.”

 

“Nothing is given so freely,” Lamonte growled. “What people give us such bounties? For nothing?”

 

The crowd murmured again. Carter couldn’t see Folke move a rider to corner one of Gairwyn’s holy men. “Our nation does so often, the nations we help can only pay us back far in the future. We’ve even helped the Jaffa, they’re willing to become our allies against the Goa’uld.”

 

“You see,” Lamonte growled. “Why help you? You want us to be your bodies in war so that your own don’t have to die.”

 

Carter looked over to see Holger starting to waver. Maybe there was a chance for him, but the shaking emotion in Lamonte’s voice did tell her enough about what his position was; it was sheer vengeance on his part, for slights both real and imagined. Carter tried to look over to Stian and Cuyler. “Is this what you want? You want to be ruled by men who have gone mad? Look at their faces, they’re losing their minds.”

 

Stian and Cuyler looked at the whole situation and were frozen with indecision. Three clan leaders stood opposed to the new ways. Three stood for them. Their gods were revealed and their ancient home of Midgard stood against enemies they couldn’t imagine from the stars above.

 

Slowly, Cuyler brought his sword up. “You’re right, daughter of Midgard. Our lives are changing.” The blade in his hand pressed up behind Lamonte’s back. “We will ensure our people will be on the right side of this change.”

 

Stian moved his blade against Holger’s back. “Our people deserve to live as those on Midgard. Our families deserve these lives.”

 

Carter smiled a little as the blade started to falter. Then any chance of smiling disappeared as Lamonte pressed the blade back into her back. “And why shouldn’t we kill you? We have you here, our warriors are ready to fight, tell us why we should let you live.”

 

“Because Midgard does not stand alone anymore.” Erza’s voice cut through the conversation despite being at a whisper. “We have seen how the people of Midgard fight, and how they treat those who ally with them. If you truly cared for what your people needed and not for what you wanted in revenge, you would have given them a chance.”

 

Lamonte’s blade started to shake. “Why should we bother? Why should we believe things will be different?”

 

Gairwyn made another move and the crowd remained enraptured. Carter kept pushing. “If you stab me, you’ll only ensure that my government declares you enemies. What happens to your clan when my world declares them hostile? You’ve seen what our weapons can do. You know what Erza and her people can do just for a simple feast. Do you think your clans could last against the kind of warrior she is?”

 

Lamonte’s sword was utterly unstable now, Carter could feel the metal moving about without any of the firm conviction behind it that was there before. “I can’t take my people being used anymore.”

 

“They don’t have to be,” Erza said, calmly placing her hand on Lamonte’s. “Put it down, end this all. We will ensure that your clan is in fact protected after Gairwyn takes power.”

 

The crowd gasped. Looking over everyone saw Folke’s face falling. His riders had fallen, and his lord was cornered by Gairwyn’s lady. If he moved it any one way, it would leave his remaining pieces open for annihilation and his lord would be left to be cornered. There was no escape.

 

“The game is up,” Gairwyn said, audible despite the distance. “Surely you can see now that this is folly to press on any further.”

 

Folke glared at the board. He mumbled something that no one could hear but was obvious that he couldn’t yet accept his defeat. Gairwyn tried again to talk him down, as his right hand started to twitch toward his cloak. “There is no more reason Folke. Please, for the sake of all Cimmeria, submit.”

 

Folke’s hand trembled. Carter recognized the position, and she knew if Gairwyn went down then the clans would begin fighting. It would make the whole situation a bloodbath, and blood feuds could last centuries. Unless Gairwyn could talk Folke down, there was no chance.

 

Folke whispered something again, and Gairwyn shook her head. “Your people need leadership. Our gods taught us to stand as equals to them. Why should standing beside Midgard be so different?”

 

Folke’s mind was fully shattered. Lost and without allies, Folke quietly swept the board clear and glared down at the scattered pieces. Walking over, Gairwyn embraced her enemy and smiled. “Your clan will be cared for, my lord.” Standing back up, the lady of Cimmeria walked with reinvigorated purpose to Carter as Erza grabbed the blades of Lamonte and Holger. Smiling, she held out to Carter a pistol as the crowds cheered. “I believe this is your last missing weapon.”

 

Carter nodded, taking out the magazine and clearing the chamber. “Thank you Gairwyn.”

 

Röskva stepped forward again and quickly quieted the crowd. “The trials for fylkir of Cimmeria have now ended. The lords will now move to private chambers to select among their number the new leader of a united Cimmeria.”

 

The lords quickly sheathed their swords and walked to the reviewing stands. Folke looked over to Carter, and with a glare said everything he needed to about his thoughts on her and on Earth.

 

“I will never accept this.”

 

“Thanks for the backup,” Carter said, checking to make sure her back wasn’t torn up as she turned to Erza. “That’s the last pistol, we’re all up then. Is everyone okay?”

 

“Natsu’s in shock,” Erza said. “The sight of the bandits being lit afire by him, I think it was too much.”

 

Carter nodded. “Well now we have to wait to see what happens.” Uneasy, Carter started pacing. “Someone tell me when it’s all over.”

 

* * *

 

The village cheered as Röskva placed a small, simple metal tiara over Gairwyn’s brow. “Cimmeria, I present to you your new leader. I announce to you Fylkir Gairwyn of Cimmeria.”

 

SG-1 and MV-1 watched the celebration from behind the Asgard, the other lords bowing before Gairwyn in fealty. Ake, Geir, Cuyler, and Stian knelt proudly, looking up at Gairwyn with hopeful eyes; Folke, Lamonte, and Holger could only stare at the ground in accepted defeat. Tue simply stared at the entire proceeding ceremony with an almost bored look on his face. O’Neill tried to keep perfectly still despite the still-irritated skin all over his body. Natsu looked over the ceremony without any life in his eyes, Happy couldn’t even look out at the cheering crowds.

 

Gairwyn rose from her coronation, bowing to the two Asgard before turning to face her people. “Rise, my fellow Cimmerians. No more will our world be divided among clans for the needs of the people. All will share in our new ways, regardless of birth or name. Those who are without will be brought in, and those who suffer will be given comfort. The bandits will be brought to heel, and they will either accept these new ways, or be forced into peace to protect those who will join us in this new era.”

 

Erza smiled as Gairwyn went through her speech, the crowd enraptured by their new fylkir. “I think Cimmeria is in good hands. She already knows what not to say to bring unity.”

 

“Sometimes the truth isn’t good enough after all,” Daniel said, sounding simultaneously resigned and accepting of what had happened. “At least we know for sure that Cimmeria is safe from the Goa’uld coming after them. How many weapons are we giving them?”

 

“SG-3 will be coming to train Geir’s men with some surplus weapons,” O’Neill said, unable to control his body and he started to squirm inside his uniform. “Old M-14s, some M1911s, basic stuff to get them started.” Either he didn’t notice Natsu’s expression darken further, or he didn’t care.

 

“Our teachers will remain to continue their guidance of our development, and we have also gained the secure friendship forever of Midgard and their own weapons,” Gairwyn said, motioning to SG-1 and MV-1. “They will assist us in ensuring our world remains free, and our lives peaceful.” The crowd cheered again, Geir and Ake nodding to Carter and Teal’c. “My personal guard, Lord Olaf, will help ensure that all of Cimmeria is given the same life we have come to expect in our village. Lord Stian will then be the ears of my reign, and all will be heard in this new era. No Cimmerian will be left in the darkness of our past; all will be welcome in the bright sun of our future.” As another roar swept the crowd, Gairwyn beamed out to her people. “Let us all be merry and celebrate the beginning of our new unified world.”

 

Þjálfi walked up to O’Neill. “Your actions have both saved and made more dangerous the development of the Cimmerians.”

 

O’Neill waited for anyone else to say something but had to settle for Teal’c glaring. “So you’re indifferent to our being here?”

 

“Your tampering with dimensional boundaries threatens the greater totality of reality, Col. O’Neill. Regardless of who ordered it on your world, I will be informing Cmdr. Thor and the Asgard High Council regarding this matter immediately.” Þjálfi’s eyes narrowed as he turned back to Gairwyn and the lords and the eight leaders of Cimmeria saluted their new fylkir. “They will make the final decision on what will happen next.”

 

The party quickly went into high gear. The entirety of the village began dancing, singing, and eating like mad. The men wearing Lamonte and Holger’s colors were quieter, more subdued compared to the boisterous roaring of Geir and Ake’s clans. Folke’s men were downright silent, forlorn and distant from the celebration of their fellows. Still, they didn’t look as dark as Carter expected. Carter had been in situations like this before; joy was infectious, and soon hope would be too.

 

Gairwyn walked over to the teams. “Are you sure you must leave? The celebration will carry on for some time, and I would feel a poor host if you could not celebrate with us after all your efforts to aid us.”

 

O’Neill fidgeted incessantly. “Yeah, well, you know how home calls to you. Specifically the nice, modern medical technologies of home.”

 

Carter laughed, shaking Gairwyn’s hand. “The first shipment of equipment should arrive soon, SG-3 will stay with you until they’re sure your forces are able to handle the weapons we’re giving you.”

 

“They will be made to feel at home here,” Gairwyn said happily. “I wish for all of you to return to Cimmeria whenever you wish.”

 

Erza bowed respectfully. “We’re honored by your praise, Fylkir Gairwyn. We are only happy that we could save your world from disaster.”

 

Despite the kind words, Carter looked over at Natsu and Happy’s vacant expressions. Where Natsu had been happily blowing fire and making the children laugh when they first arrived, now he looked into nothingness and had nothing behind his eyes. Happy just clung to the side of his leg, unable to look up from the ground. Lucy rubbed his back, but there was nothing to be done for him on Cimmeria.

 

“A safe journey to you all then,” Gairwyn said, Olaf coming up with two young girls carrying several flower wreaths. “Your tale here for the choosing of Cimmeria’s first fylkir will be told for all time among our people.”

 

Daniel smiled like a fool. “We’re going to be part of an epic poem? Wow, that’s incredible, going by Beowulf we’ve basically become legendary heroes, I mean one day we could become the subject of our own historical studies and theses.” Daniel’s smile kept growing as he realized that he would soon become the same thing he’d studied for his entire life.

 

Gairwyn sighed as she finished placing the wreaths on their heads. “Now I must create a government. I will have to replace Folke’s cohort, though Tue technically committed no crime. Do you have any suggestions for what his role might be?”

 

O’Neill stopped fidgeting and looked placidly to Carter. “Have they done anything bad enough to deserve learning about investment banking?”


End file.
